


Love Stinks

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: AU after Randy gets kicked out of Evolution. This story is a love triangles story between John Cena/Shawn Michaels/Bret Hart. Randy wants Batista, who denies he is bi-curious and has the hots for Randy.
Relationships: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels, Chyna/Stephanie McMahon, Chyna/Stephanie McMahon/ Triple H, Chyna/Triple H (Professional Wrestling), Dave Batista/Randy Orton, John Cena/Randy Orton, John Cena/Shawn Michaels, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

AN1: This story came to me a couple days ago. Apparently one of my old muses from my Twilight fanfiction days morphed into Cena muse. Anyway this is a ‘love ‘triangles’ fic of sorts. 

AN2: Basically it is an AU story after Randy is kicked out of Evolution. I’m taking liberties with timelines in this so bare with me.

AN3: I have no clue what the final pairings will be yet so...Let the muse Royal rumble begin!

Summary: John wants Shawn, who isn’t over his ex, who comes back into the picture. Randy wants Batista, who is possessive of him but won’t admit he’s attracted to Randy, so he powerbombs him through a bench in the Evolution lockerroom. 

Rating: M for language, canon typical violence, sexual situations later

Pairings: Shawn Michaels/John Cena, Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart/The Undertaker (Mention) Randy Orton/John Cena, Randy Orton/Batista, Randy Orton/Edge. Batista/Divas (implied) Triple H/Stephanie McMahon, Triple H/Chyna (mentions).

Disclaimer: I do not own all the known characters, places, things, etc. They belong to their respective owners, Nor do I make money off of this.

“I’m sorry John but I can’t..” John pretended that the rejection of his idol didn’t kill him. “But why Shawn?” He wanted to know for sure it isn’t because of his age. Twelve years isn’t that bad of an age gap.

“It’s not what you think John, I’m not relationship material.” Shawn touched his cheek then walked away. 

Instead of feeling worse about himself it made him curious. Why the hell would the sweetest man he’d ever met, under the arrogant swagger think he wasn’t relationship material. He grabbed his things for a quick shower before he left the arena for his lonely hotel room.

After the quickest shower known to man, he left the arena and dropped his things off in his room. He sat on the bed and did some thinking. Why if he wasn’t gay did he want a relationship with Shawn. Because he still was attracted to girls, but then he was also attracted to Randy Orton as well. 

He snorted not that he’d have a snowball’s chance with him. Batista is crazy possessive of the kid, but then Randy has been looking down lately. Perhaps he should call his friend and find out what’s up with him, it’ll help him take his mind off the Shawn situation.

He pulled out his flip phone and pulled up Randy’s contact. “Hey man.” Randy sounded really down, but then being kicked out of a stable, and being powerbombed by your crush on national t.v will do that.to you.

“You ok man?” He felt bad that they hadn’t kept in touch because of the ‘Kayfabe’ policy, although that’s been somewhat relaxed due to who they were friends with respectively. Randy snorted.

“I’m about to head out to the hotel bar man, wanna meet up there?” Normally he wasn’t much of a drinker, or at least a heavy one. Now Randy on the other hand, he needed to be watched at all times around alcohol. Kid tends to get freaky when he has more than five drinks. 

“Will I have to watch my ass?” Because seriously Batista barely let’s anyone near Randy, he was tolerated at best during their OVW days.

“Fuck him!” Randy snapped, the ‘I know you want to’ was on the tip of his tongue but he held back. 

“Which Hotel are you at?” Because a drink sounds real good about now.

“The Marriott.” Cool that’s where he is staying. A beat later. “I kind of need a place to crash.”

“Good that’s the same one I’m staying at. Did they kick you out of your room too?” Now that didn’t seem like Dave, or Hunter for that matter. Not that he and Hunter were close, but being tag partners with the mans ‘hetero sexual life partner’, allowed you to know certain facts.

“No I just don’t want to be here when Dave gets back from fucking one of the Diva’s.” Ouch! Now that explains why Randy seemed so down most of the time. But why then was Dave being so possessive. He’ll get to the bottom of that later on. 

“Yeah no problem man, you can have the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Tomorrow when they get to the next city he’ll book a double room. No way was he letting his friend stay alone. 

“Thanks man, what’s your room number?” Good boy, not trying to argue with him. Back in the day they’d argue about that all the time. “806” 

“See you in a couple minutes, thanks again man.” Randy hung up.

__________________________________________________________________________

‘Well at least he had one real friend’ Randy thought as he picked up his duffel and toiletry bag. Briefly he debated leaving a note for Dave. But the pain in his back and in his heart made him decide otherwise. It’s not like he was anything but a nuisance to the older man. A fact Dave reminded him of when he got his shit out of the Evolution locker room.

FLASHBACK

“I’m not gay!” Dave snarled at him when he questioned him about why he slept his way through the Raw roster of Diva’s and started working his way through the Smackdown ones. “I thought..” then he was powerbombed into the bench for his troubles. He ignored the pain radiating from his back and the concern on Hunter’s face.

“You’re the annoying kid brother I have to keep out of trouble!” Dave snarled as he stormed out of the lockerroom. Hunter was silent as he helped him out and over to the trainers where he was given Ibuprofen 800’s.

END FLASHBACK

Well fuck him then, as he just told his old friend. There were plenty of other men out there. He was tired of being the ‘good little bitch boy’ without even getting laid for his troubles.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he got laid. High school probably, definitely before he met the older man. He didn’t need him and he deserved better than that.

Flipping the room the bird he headed to the elevators and pushed the button for the 8th floor. Just in time as he saw Batista come up from the stairwell. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he knew Batista will flip out. But he didn’t care anymore, he is 24 damn it! Not a young kid that needed constant minding.

His phone started ringing, but he ignored it knowing it was Batista. He got off on the 8th floor and knocked on 806’s door.

“Come in man, before Batista sees you out in the hallway.” John stood aside as he carefully entered the room. The dose from earlier is beginning to wear off.

“You ok man?” He asked as he took his duffel bag from him and set it beside the bed.

“Just a bruised Muscle in my back from being powerbombed into the bench.” He refused to let the tears fall. He found himself in the slightly older mans embrace. 

“Explain!” John growled softly in his ears. Softly he told John everything from the past four years leaving nothing out. Unbidden the tears fell from his eyes, as John softly ran his hands up and down his side. He ignored the tingles his touch left in their wake. He knew John was bi-curious, but he wasn’t going to hit on the older man, no he valued his friendship too much.

After the tenth time his phone rang, John’s started ringing as well. John pulled his out and motioned for him to be silent.

“Dave, what’s up man?” He had to hand it to him, John would make a good actor. Sounding normal even though he was vibrating with anger. “Randy? No man I haven’t seen him.” John smirked at him though.

“Look man he’s no longer in Evolution, so maybe he wanted to make a clean break.” John held the phone away from his ear. Randy tried not to snicker. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for him.” John put the phone back up to his ear. 

“I’ll have him call you if I see him, bye” John then hung up. 

“Still want that drink? Dealing with jealous non-lovers makes me thirsty!” Randy blinked why would John think Batista is jealous.

“The man is confused Randy, sure he’s attracted to women, but yet he’s obsessed with you.” Aw so John thinks Batista is Bi-curious.

“Yeah man I still want that drink. Just let me wash my face.” 

__________________________________________________________________________

Batista narrowed his eyes at his phone. John lied to him. He actually fucking lied to him! He got up and started pacing the room. Randy is in serious shit! He knows he’s supposed to stay in the room. Needed to stay where he can protect him from everyone, everyone but himself.

His ears still rung from the dressing down from Hunter. His temper got the better of him. Not that that was an excuse, he never wanted to hurt Randy. He just didn’t know why he felt strongly about the younger man. He isn’t gay, he is still attracted to women. Men didn’t do it for him, Randy aside. 

How is he supposed to make it up to the kid with him out of the room. No, he wasn’t going to let this slide. If he knew ‘his’ Randy he’ll be down in the bar. Despite the fact he wanted to storm the bar, throw Randy over his shoulder, he needed to calm down. 

Batista grabbed his shower supplies, and a change of clothing and decided a hot shower is in order. The hot water helped to cool his temper to a simmer. After he changed he headed down to the bar.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn was sitting in the hotel bar, sipping his Jack and Coke. Seven years ago he’d be on his fifth drink, not slowly nursing his first. No back then he was in a bad place, sure he was at the top professionally, but personally he was at his lowest. Between injuring his back in that casket match, screwing his now ex lover Bret, out of his title in Canada. God he hated thinking of his ex. Those were some dark days, he’s a changed man thanks to his newfound faith in Jesus, but his past still haunted him.

To this day he still hasn’t gotten closure. Not that he hasn’t tried, but Bret made it clear in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with him. He felt tears prick his eyes but willed them away. It’ll be seven years in November, and he still wasn’t over him. 

“Shawn what’s wrong?” He felt himself pulled into his best friend’s arms. 

“John asked me out.” He hated having to turn the good looking younger man down. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to jump the kids bones like he would’ve in his ‘Pre-Bret’ days. The kid didn’t need to be destroyed by him. 

“You turned him down? Why Shawn?” Hunter asked as he kissed the top of his head. He knew alot of people assumed that he and Hunter were lovers, only Stephanie knew otherwise.

“I’m not relationship material Hunt.” He felt more than heard his best friends growl.

“That’s not true!” A tiny smile appeared on his face. 

“Bret would say otherwise.” Shawn ignored the loud growl from his friend, and the burning stare he felt from the other end of the bar. If he didn’t know better he’d swear Bret was in the same bar, but that’d be impossible.

“Fuck him!” Shawn wanted to retort that he preferred bottoming. “Slutty was the bottom in the relationship!” His ex’es rough voice washed over him, the ‘pet name’ pissed him off though.

“The hell you doing here!” He snapped as he got out of Hunter’s arms. He could feel the stares from everyone in the bar as he stood toe to toe with his ex. He refused to admit to himself that Bret still looked good despite the fact the man had a stroke a couple years back.

“Had a meeting with McMahon!” Shawn felt his face flame, he heard rumors that Vince and Bret buried the hatchet. But he never cared to ask the older man.

“What about?” He asked then found himself behind Hunter’s back.

“Why don’t you ask lover boy?” Shawn sighed, he had long since gotten tired of everyone assuming he and Hunter were lovers.

“Hunt?” He asked the tense man.

“Vince wants him back to bring up ratings?” Well Smackdown was the ‘B’ show. He won’t have to have anything to do with his ex.

“For Raw.” Shawn ignored the trepidation that came down his spine. He grabbed his drink and downed it. Motioning the bartender for another.

“What’s going on?” Shawn turned as he heard his tag partner come over with a hesitant Randy Orton in tow. He ignored the small sting of jealousy he felt at the sight. He turned John down, it’s only natural that he’d find another date. Hang on where is Randy’s shadow.

“None of your business kid!” Bret growled at John. 

“It is my business when it concerns my tag partner!” Shawn came to stand beside John and glared at his ex.

“It’s ok John Bret and I have...unfinished business.” Shawn then saw the lost look on Orton’s face. Quickly masked by indifference.

“You Ok?” he asked the kid who reminded him of himself when he first started. 

“Randy shouldn’t you be up in your room resting?” Hunt asked concern rich in his voice.

________________________________________________________________________

Wow the atmosphere is tense! Randy thought as he observed his older mentor and his best friend Shawn Michaels glaring down Bret ‘the hitman’ Hart. Add John to the mix and things will go south fast. When Hunter spoke his blood ran cold. He felt an angry, burning glare in his back.

“He’s staying with me!” John turned his gaze on Hunter who rose a brow.

“The hell he is!” His blood boiled at the presumption in Batista’s voice. Randy turned and glared at his crush...ex crush, he didn’t know how he felt right now but he did know he wasn’t going to continue to be ‘bitch boy’ without the benefits.

“I am more than capable of deciding where I want to stay!” He snapped as he stomped to the bar and ordered a bottle of Jack and a rock glass. 

“Clearly your not!” Batista grabbed the bottle away.

“What’s it to you anyway! You’re not gay remember!” Randy snarled and refused to back down at the brief flash of pain in those dark chocolate eyes.

“Aren’t there a roster of diva’s you haven’t fucked yet? Why are you bothering me!” Randy snapped as the bartender grabbed the bottle from Batista and set it back in front of him.

“Gentlemen take the testosterone outside.” He got a good look at her and saw that she was Joanie ‘Chyna’ Laurer 

“Joanie?” Hunter paled as he saw his ex bodyguard. From the rumors he heard even down in OVW things didn’t end well between those two.

“What are you doing here?” Shawn asked. She crossed her arms and glared at Hunter. 

“I work here what else would I be doing here?” She asked.

“I was just heading up to my room!” Bret placed his money on the bar and left. 

“Hunt and I were just leaving.” Shawn downed his drink, paid for his and then left with Hunter in tow. 

“And you?” She turned her glare on an equally glowering Batista. 

“I’m not leaving him alone!” Batista snarled. She pointed to the other end of the bar. 

“You’re disrupting the peace of this bar, either stay over there or leave the choice is yours!” 

“Mamacita!” Randy cringed at the oily tone of Eddie Guerrero. Eddie was followed as always by his lover Chris Benoit. 

“Hi Eddie, how’s Vickie and the kids?” She asked with a fond smile at her kayfabe ex.

“Doing good, chica!” Eddie and Chris then noticed the tension. 

“If you could make sure he.” she pointed at Batista who was now moving over to the other end of the bar. “Stay’s away from these two, I’ll appreciate it.” 

“Anything for you Mamacita!” Eddie then winked at her as he dragged his lover over to Batista. Randy poured himself a rock glass and slammed it back.

“Ex lover?” She asked him as she set a rock glass in front of John. Randy snorted then figuring it couldn’t hurt told her the whole story with John chipping in.

“Damn! You alright, I speak from experience powerbombs through tables are painful.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“So what’s you’re story?” Joanie knew she shouldn’t involve herself with anyone associated with the WWE. She’s had a rough couple of years coming to terms with her break up with her ex. Hell she almost dated Sean for Fuck’s sake. She’s been one month sober since her friend she made in rehab got her this job.

“He asked Sssshawwwn out and got turrrned down flat!” Randy slurred his words. She winced in sympathy, Shawn apparently still wasn’t over Hart. From what she observed Hart still wasn’t over him. 

“Don’t give up on Shawn. He’s complicated but the most loyal and sweetest person I know.” Joanie may not know these two kids real well, but she has seen them on t.v. 

“I don’t plan on it, just how do I compete with Hart?” John asked steadily sipping his second glass while Randy was on his fifth. 

“Well…” She started but then saw her ex boss. Despite how things turned out between her, his daughter and her ex. Vince did keep tabs on how she’s doing with her sobriety.

“Boys shouldn’t you be getting some rest, especially you Randall?” John and Randy looked at each other.

“What do you mean boss?” Randy asked the chairman, obviously trying not to slur his words. “Hunter told me about you being powerbombed through a bench in your old locker room.” 

“We’re off boss! Besides anymore and Randy will hit on anything with a ...pulse.” She snickered as John hesitated on the last word. Vince just waved them off toward the elevator

Which proved true as Randy started kissing on John’s neck. “Randy stop it!” John growled, though she could hear the restrained arousal in John’s voice as Randy ignored him as they headed towards the elevator. 

She saw the big jealous ‘almost lover’ get up as if to follow but was shoved back down by Eddie and Chris.

“So are you responsible for the almost bar brawl Vince?” Vince sighed as he sat down in the seat Randy vacated. She then explained what went down earlier.

“I can’t control my employees actions in their off time.” Joanie just shrugged as he ordered his favorite.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Let me go now!” Dave snarled at the ‘rabid wolverine’ and ‘Latino Heat’. Normally they got along alright, but right now he wanted to make sure John doesn’t take advantage of Randy’s inebriated state. Because Randy is his responsibility. Not that he wanted to be the one on the receiving end of Randy’s affections right now. Involuntarily his cock hardened at the thought.

“Sorry ese! Mamacita will have my balls if I let you cause a scene.” Dave knew he had a good point, but he never fully trusted Cena’s intentions towards Randy.

“Besides why does it bother you who the kid gets his rocks off with? You’re not his lover.” Eddie continued, he growled low in his chest at the very thought of anyone using Randy like that.

“For someone who’s fucked all the diva’s on one roster and half of the other, you seem awfully concerned about what some kid does in his personal time Dave.” The usually cryptically silent Chris Benoit spoke up. Dave glowered at them.

“I’m not gay! Besides he needs me to protect him from those who’d use and discard him!” The look they shared told him they didn’t believe him.

“Whatever you say homes!” Eddie rolled his eyes as Joanie came over with her arms crossed over her massive chest. Under any other circumstances he’d try and hit on her. But the scowl on her face told him his advances wouldn’t be welcome, besides she’s off limits.

“Batista, I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning.” Vince came up behind Chyna. 

He sighed knowing he was in trouble with the boss, no doubt for powerbombing Randy through a bench. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Come on Shawn, it’s alright.” Shawn cuddled tighter in his best friends arms as tears flowed down his cheeks. Thank god they were in Hunter’s penthouse suite, as he couldn’t bare anyone else seeing him cry over his ‘ex lover.’ Especially Bret, as the man just used his body for his pleasure, then he fucking broke his heart when he saw him with Mark. Then to find out that he meant nothing to the older man led to him going to Vince in tears. 

He was then told Bret was leaving the company, so he came up with the idea to force Bret to drop the title in Canada. He thought it’d give him vindication, but it only broke his heart more.

“No it’s not Hunt! I won’t lie and say I was doing fine without him here. But at least I was numb!” Shawn continued crying in his best friend’s arms like he did the first couple months after his heart was destroyed.

“I’m here for you Shawn, always have been, always will be.” He was startled by his ‘sister-in-law’s’ voice.

“Who do I have to kill?” Shawn shuddered at that tone. She’s in ‘Billion dollar princess’ mode.

“Vince decided it’d be a good idea to sign Hart to Raw. Ran into him in the bar tonight!” Hunter rumbled gently as he explained the almost brawl, and about Joanie working in the bar. He felt the bed dip and a pair of slim arms wrapped around him. 

“Don’t worry love, Hunt and I won’t let him hurt you again, even if we have to re-sign Joanie to be your bodyguard.” Stephanie cooed in his ears, succeeding in soothing him to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Once they got up to their suite Randy stopped kissing that tasty neck. “About time Randy, warn a brother next time!” Randy saw the bulge in his friends jeans. He’d be lying if he said his little performance didn’t get to him as well. 

“Want me to take care of that?” He purred. John just shook his head no. 

“Tempting as your offer is, I’ll pass Dave will be on my ass enough as it is thanks to your stunt.” John closed the door and headed to his suitcase. Randy sighed as he still didn’t understand why John insisted Batista is jealous and possessive of him. He watched as John grabbed his sweat pants and headed into the bathroom. 

Randy rummaged in his bag for his own silky track bottoms Dave bought for him. He shoved them in the bottom of his duffle. He’ll buy more tomorrow, he was done letting Dave control him. He stripped out of his silk shirt and slacks and went down to his boxers.

His phone rang just then, he narrowed his eyes on the phone knowing it was Dave. Part of him didn’t want to answer it and deal with his ex...friend. But he’s his own man, no longer in Evolution, so he had to stand on his own two feet. So he answered it. “What Dave!” He snapped liking how angry he sounded.

“Watch your tone Randy!” He shivered at the low dangerous growl. Yep Dave is at his most dangerous right now. 

“What do you want?” Randy wasn’t going to be cowed by this man anymore. “You better not be fucking John!” Randy glared at his phone fucking pissed off now. “Who I decide to let fuck me is my business!” The feral growl reverberated down the line, but he refused to back down on this.

“If I decide to let half the roster run a train over me. That’s my business!” The silence on the other end was eerie but he knew Dave was still on the line.

“Look man I’m tired, in pain from the powerbomb through the bench you put me through! I’m going to bed!” He hung up the phone and put it on charger. He grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen 800s from the trainer. Grabbing the complimentary bottle of water he swallowed the recommended dosage and crawled onto the bed as John came out freshly showered. 

“We can share the bed John.” Because he didn’t want to sleep alone tonight, bad enough he is putting the man out of his own bed. 

John narrowed his eyes as he climbed onto the bed. He felt himself pulled into his friends arms. “No way in hell I’m letting half the roster run a train on you!” Randy flushed.

“You heard that?” At least he didn’t make pretend sex noises like he would’ve when they first met.

“You were kind of loud Randy.” Randy bit his tongue to keep from saying anything to that.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bret lay on his bed with his laptop on his lap looking at his screensaver. What’s so special about this screensaver is that it was a picture of his ex lover their first Christmas together at his house in Canada. Gently his fingers caressed his ex’s face. 

He missed the beautiful man who drove him nuts with his quick wit. The fact that he had a sexy body, and beautiful soul was what made him fall hard and fast for Shawn. Which scared him so much at the time that he had cheated on him with a mutual friend. Over the years he couldn’t bare to see the man in person. Couldn’t bare to hear excuses on why he screwed Bret over at the time. 

However Vince was persistent in trying to get him to come back to the WWE. They buried the hatchet as it were when Vince visited him in the hospital after his stroke. Shortly after was the last time Shawn came to see him to get closure. However he was still feeling betrayed by the one he loved and thought would never harm him.

He pulled up his internet browser and went to WWE website. He needed to research the punk who stood in his way of winning his ex back. So he looked up old videos of the boys debut and the start of his tag team partnership with his ex. He had to admit they looked good together, they had good chemistry. However no one had more chemistry with Shawn than him. A fact Vince brought up when he proposed they ‘bury the hatchet’ next week on Raw. 

However...after the encounter in the bar he wanted to rekindle it. Seeing his ex with his ‘boyfriend’ Hunter brought out the familiar green beast in him. He wanted Shawn’s attention all to himself. He told Vince as much as he encountered the man on the way back up to his room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I updated the tags because I decided not to do the Randy Orton/Edge pairing...and well There is now at least one threesome in this story.

AN: Well now I’m adding a threesome to the mix. *sigh* I give up with these muses. Hunter muse now wants Stephanie muse and Chyna muse to himself.

After making sure her surrogate brother was asleep, she locked eyes with her husband. “You’re going to go talk to her?” She didn’t even have to ask her newly married husband who he meant. 

“Yes, hopefully she’ll still be down there.” Hopefully she can do this without being powerbombed. What she and Hunt did to her was wrong and it ate at them, well Hunter more than her. 

“Want me to come down with you?” she rolled her eyes, she wasn’t as helpless as she was when they first got together. Her husband and brothers made sure she can hold her own in a wrestling match. 

“No, our boy needs you more right now, besides I broke the code so it’s time for me to make amends.” Her husband looked adorably clueless.

“The female code. Basically is that we are not supposed to steal another womans man.” He sighed, as he raked a hand through his shoulder length locks. He pulled her in for a deep kiss and put his hand over her still flat stomach. 

“If you can bring her up here to talk, I miss her.” Any other woman and she’d be jealous, not to mention be crazy possessive. But Joanie has a piece of Hunter’s heart that he never got back. Besides she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to the older woman.

“I’ll try, I can’t make any guarantees.” She quickly got dressed in her pantsuit from earlier. Grabbed her wallet and made her way down to the bar. She stopped in her tracks as she got a good look at the taller, older woman. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, she wore black slacks and a sleeveless ‘Marriott’ uniform top. Her tanned face had minimal makeup on. She looked beautiful. She shook herself out of her daze, while she is Bi-sexual, she is a married woman for one. For two she’d be lucky to make it through this conversation unscathed. 

Seeing her father there talking with her, at least calmed her nerves somewhat. She walked over to there and put on her best ‘McMahon’ sneer in the face of the brief scowl on Joanie’s face.

“Baby girl what are you doing down here?” Her father asked as he gave up his stool for her.

“I heard Joanie was here and needed to come speak to her.” She ignored the glare from the woman, she’ll face it like the grown woman she is.

“I have nothing to say to you princess!” Joanie said crossing her arms across her ample chest.

“It’s about Shawn.” Coward! She cursed herself, but apparently it was better to start at that point. 

“I have it covered, Joanie here has agreed to return to the WWE for a limited run.” Vince told her gently. 

“That’s what I was coming down here for. Daddy we will have words in the morning though!” She’ll blame the pregnancy hormones for that.

“Hart!” Joanie spat the name with the same venom she felt towards the man she used to look up to as an older brother. Until he broke her favorite ‘surrogate’ brother’s heart.

“Baby girl, leave Bret alone. Let him and Shawn work things out...or not!” Her daddy backpedaled at glares she and Joanie leveled on him.

“I’ll go back to my suite...yep that is safest place to be right now!” Yeah up there with his loverboy! Stephanie inwardly sneered. She knew about daddy’s and mommy’s arrangement. But Bitchoff of all men!

“Love you daddy!” She called after him. 

“What do you really want to discuss...Stephanie?” Well at least she sounded calmer. She spotted Eddie and Chris hovering not to far away.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this...I’m sorry for how things went down. I’m not sorry for falling in love with him, but we never should’ve went behind your back.” She felt tears prick her eyes as this was the hardest thing she had to say.

____________________________________________________________________________

Joanie motioned Eddie and Chris to stay where they were. She observed the gorgeous woman in front of her; From her long brunette hair, curvy body, and classic good looks she can see why...Paul fell for her. Hell she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find her attractive back before she quit the WWF as it was called back then. 

The betrayal she felt when she found those love letters in his bag cut her deep. Made her question her own self worth. And then the explosive argument that followed boiled down to what she refused to give him, and what this woman was willing to give him. Children, Paul wanted children. He never understood the mental and emotional abuse her mom put her and her siblings through. 

She silently mulled through the younger woman’s apology. One she never thought she’d ever receive from this woman. On the one hand the hurt ran too deep for just words alone. But the woman’s body language told her she meant her words. She is going to tell this woman what she felt, and decide from there.

“Do you know what it’s like to be so in love with a man, so wrapped up in him that your world revolves around him?” She asked the girl who flinched but otherwise didn’t deny her words.

“Then when he is required to act out a storyline with a beautiful woman, trusting him to not betray you. Then finding out that they made the storyline real. Then breakup over the fact that he wanted children and I didn’t!” The tears she saw coursing down the other woman’s cheeks were real. She refused to feel bad though, she needed to hear this. 

“I’ll cover the rest of your shift Joanie.” She turned to her friend, the one who is a granddaughter of JW Marriott and nodded as she went and punched out. She came back out and saw Stephanie looked slightly more composed. 

“Come up to my penthouse Suite, we need to air everything out please?” The hesitance in this unshakable woman’s voice thawed her out slightly. 

“Everything ok Mamacita?” She nodded to Eddie, He Chris and Vickie were her rocks when everything fell apart. 

“I’ll be fine, you and Chris go spend some alone time together. Besides I’m stronger now than I was back then.” Eddie didn’t look convinced and seemed about to say something derogatory to Stephanie but Chris pulled him away.

They got in the elevator and rode up in an uncomfortable silence. When they got to the second to last floor they walked to the last penthouse on the left. 

“He still loves you by the way.” Stephanie softly confided to her. “How do you feel about that?” Because if Stephanie wasn’t ok with it, she’ll go back to her own penthouse one floor up. She wasn’t going to get involved in any spats.

“Anyone else and they’d be put down, but you’ve occupied his heart from day one. I also respect you as a woman, and would like us to be...on good terms if not friends.” Joanie considered the other woman’s words, while she didn’t say she liked the idea, she clearly accepted it as fact.

“Well let’s get this over with.” She decided as Stephanie unlocked the door with her key card.

__________________________________________________________________________

After his wife headed downstairs he considered raiding the wet bar. Normally he never had more than two drinks in social settings. Between Scott, Sean, and Shawn he and Kevin had to be the ones who made sure they got back to the right rooms. He was almost tempted to call Kevin and see if he and Scott would be willing to return to the WWE. He knew the answer though. Scott is struggling with Sobriety. While Kevin would return to keep Shawn safe from Hart; Shawn would feel bad about keeping Kevin away from Scott.

He flopped down on the couch as he thought of his beautiful ex. He never not thought of her, particularly the soul deep pain he caused her. Joanie was his constant companion, the first woman he considered a monogamous relationship with. He wanted to marry her at one point just before the storyline from hell. Yes her stubborn refusal to have children with him was a constant source of strife, but he wanted to work through it with her.

He knew she was scared deep down of being a mother. She didn’t realize it about him, but he did understand where she was coming from. Truth is she’d make a fantastic mom, if she ever gave herself the chance. Not that he’d ever like the eventual prick that would give her children...Nope he’s a selfish bastard when it comes to the two women he’s ever loved. Sean is damned lucky Joanie rejected him.

He turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on t.v., his mind was on his beautiful wife, his princess. He really should’ve gone down there with her. His mental wandering stopped as the door opened. In walked the first two loves of his life. He noticed that Stephanie had been crying, and that Joanie looked tense and resigned.

“Joanie..” His words failed him. Joanie looked nervous too, but Stephanie cleared her throat. “I already spoke my peace, It’s Pauls turn.” Stephanie walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and sat next to him on the couch. 

“I never intended to make the storyline real.” He decided to start with that, he watched as Joanie also grabbed a bottle of water and sat down in the matching chair opposite them.

“Neither one of us did, I really did fight the feeling building up inside my heart for him. But you know him, it’s hard not to fall in love with him.” Paul saw the nod Joanie gave at his wife’s words. A selfish idea struck him then, why not try out a threesome with them. He and Stephanie already discussed this before things blew up the way they did.

“It didn’t help that I didn’t want children at the time.” He shared a look with his wife who nodded with a smile. 

“Come here Joanie.” He used the tone that always got her to do as he wanted. 

“Please come here!” Stephanie asked. Joanie got up and stiffly sat on his lap like she used to do. He ignored his hardon, as now was not the time for hormones. He listened as Joanie told her side of the story. He hugged her to himself as she told how bad she really got. When she told how Guerrerro and Benoit helped her through the worst of it. He made a mental note to thank them. Not that he wasn’t jealous but he was the one who hurt her.

“Shh...It’s ok honey! You’ll never have to go through that again. We want you to join us.” Stephanie wrapped her arms around Joanie who looked stunned.

“Before everything went down we talked about forming a three way relationship with you.” 

__________________________________________________________________________

Shawn bit his lip as he listened to the conversation going on in the ‘downstairs’ living room of the penthouse. His fists clenched as he heard what Joanie went through after her break up with Hunt. He should’ve tried to keep in touch, let her know that he’s still her friend. But he was still wrapped up in his own heartbreak. 

When they started talking about a threesome between them he headed back to the other bed. At least things will work out for H and Stephanie. Not to mention Joanie will be back in the WWE where she belongs.

His mind went back to his encounter with Bret, now that he cried out the majority of his feelings, he can process what his exes return means for him. Because he had to face it, he and Bret always had a strong chemistry together. He knew Vince will want them to interact next week. If it was before he befriended his current tag team partner, he’d be all for it.

That’s another thing to consider, John Cena maybe twelve years younger than him; but he was more mature in many ways than he could ever be. Not to mention ….Abs!! What he would dare any red blooded woman or man to deny that those abs are lickable. He shook those thoughts off, the kid deserved more than he could give him at this time. 

The last relationship he had, scared him off when it ended. He wasn’t sure when or if he’d ever want to try again. He gave Bret his all, and look where it got him. It took him a while to forgive Mark for his role in everything. John is a good person, who’ll make some poor lucky bastard really happy. He ignored the green beast that threatened to rear it’s ugly head at his thoughts. Particularly when they wandered back to John showing up in the bar with Randy Orton.

He sighed as he tried to remind himself that John didn’t belong to him. That he could date whomever he wanted. The truth is he wanted to be that lucky bastard. Shawn gave a jaw cracking yawn as he fell back to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

Randy couldn’t sleep, not for lack of trying. No the bed he is lying on isn’t in the right room. The arms he’s in aren’t the ones he really wants to be in. He sighed, he’s just going to have to get used to being without Batista. 

If Batista wants to sleep with other diva’s that’s fine with him. He could fucking do as he wishes. He’s tired of not being allowed the same consideration. Not that he wanted any of the Diva’s, or most of the men he works with. No he knew who he wanted, he wanted nothing more than to be the animals ‘mate’. Who ever coined the phrase ‘we alway want the most, what we can’t have.’ nailed it.

But the man doesn’t want to consider a relationship with his ‘annoying kid brother who always gets into trouble’. He refuses to be compartmentalized as the one who is good enough to room with, but not a sexual relationship. 

And yet, even he has noticed the jealousy Batista shows to anyone Randy so much as talks too. Like John Cena, he turned and looked at his handsome best friend. He knew John has a thing for Shawn Michaels. He also noticed the jealous look Shawn shot him when he came in with John. 

“Don’t even think about it!” John opened his eyes and looked at him with a raised brow.

“Think about what?” He asked innocently.

“Using me to make Batista jealous.” Randy pouted.

“But it could help with your situation!” Randy pointed out. Not that this approach ever worked, but it was better than doing nothing.

“I do not need to be Batistabombed into next week!” Randy sighed, John had a point though. But John is the only one who could stand toe to toe with Batista.

“Bret’s on another level than I could ever hope to be!” Randy snorted at that. 

“Yes and no!” Randy decided to correct his Gryffindor friend’s erroneous assumption. 

“Yes he is a legend, yes he has the advantage of being Shawn’s ex lover...But he also broke his heart.” He then told his friend what he knew of what went down several years back.

“Yeah it’s impossible for him to want to try again.” Randy shook his head.

“You have to show him that you are different than him. Plus you cannot be afraid to get your hands dirty. “ Or not Randy mentally backpedaled.

“I can’t believe I’m considering this. I have two rules.” Randy mentally quashed his sense of victory. 

“One. this is for show only, kissing and light petting only.” Randy nodded.

“Two. Public only, when we get back to our rooms it stops.” That’s perfectly fine with him. He has a man to win over.

___________________________________________________________________________

Batista gave up sleeping after an hour. He couldn’t knowing Randy was in Cena’s room doing who knows what! He sighed, the brief dream he had earlier put some things in perspective. 

DREAM FLASHBACK

“You’re back early” Randy purred from his spot on the king sized bed. Naked as the day he was born, slowly, firmly stoking his delicious looking cock. Batista made quick work of his wrestling gear as he prowled over to the bed and stood taking in the wide eyed look on his ‘mate’s’ face as he took in his size.

“Like what you see Randy!” Randy nodded as he let his straining erection go, and crawled to the edge of the bed…

END DREAM FLASHBACK

So the question is what does he do about it. What does it make him? He sighed he couldn’t go into this blindly. He doesn’t even know what he feels for his younger friend. He needed to work out some of his frustrations, thankfully the hotel gym was open 24/7 to WWE superstars. He grabbed his workout clothes and room key, and headed to the gym.

He wasn’t the only one there, he saw Bret Hart about to hit the bench. Not seeing anyone there to spot him, he goes over to spot the older man.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Need a spotter?” A gruff voice asked, Bret looked up and saw the massive man from earlier who acted jealous towards one of the young kids who flocked to his ex lover. 

“Sure.” He said not wanting to risk injury, he knew he was supposed to have a spotter at certain machines. Running into his ex earlier threw him off. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked as he added to 45 lb weights on either end. He kept it relatively light to start.

“To put it mildly.” Was the gruff reply as he leaned back, made sure his grip was balanced and slowly started lifting. He listened as the giant man counted his reps. 

“Dave Batista.” Dave introduced. “Bret Hart” 

“Switch?” He asked Dave who nodded.

“So what’s got you working out at 3 am?” Bret asked, normally he didn’t involve himself in others affairs, but he didn’t have a single ally here. 

“I assume you saw the tension between me Cena and Randy.” Bret nodded making note of the way the big guy spoke of Randy. 

“Well up until tonight Randy and I were in the same stable…” Bret listened on as the big guy relayed his tale. He chuckled, the poor guy is bi and didn’t realize it. But seriously powerbombing your crush through benches?

“You and I have a lot in common.” He then relayed his own tale of how he wooed his heartbreaker, and how he broke the kids heart and got his own broken in return. 

“Hunter said you just used Shawn for your pleasure and then discarded him when you were done!” He winced as his callous words to his ex were thrown back in his face.

“At the time my feelings for Shawn ran so deep they scared me, so I slept with a mutual friend. I did say that, but I never meant those words.” 

“Glad to see you two getting along.” Vince’s voice startled them as the chairman came into the gym in his workout clothes.

They lapsed into silence as they got to working out.

____________________________________________________________________________

Joanie woke up from the best nights rest she had in years, she hated to think it had anything to do with the couple she laid cuddled up with on the other bed last night. Well that’s not true, after talking out their personal problems. They then propositioned her, she told them she needed time to think about it.

She looked across the bedroom to Shawn who was sitting crosslegged on the other bed. With his eyes closed.

“Morning Joanie.” She missed hearing her friend’s Texas drawl, the most. “Kitchen?” She asked not wanting to disturb her possible future lovers. Shawn opened up his beautiful blue eyes and nodded as she gently disengaged herself from Stephanie’s surprisingly strong grip.

They were quiet as she walked into the kitchen picked up the phone, she ordered breakfast for five, two pitchers of caffeinated coffee and one pitcher of Decaf. Stephanie told her she was pregnant just before they went to sleep. 

“Last night was interesting!” She said as she sat across from her silent friend. “Yeah..” Shawn trailed off. She sighed it never used to be this awkward between them. “It’s ok Shawn, I’m the one who should aplogize to you for not keeping in touch.” Wasn’t that just the hardest thing to say to her friend. 

“Why didn’t you come to me when things went south! I would’ve supported you no matter what!” Shawn exploded. “You were dealing with your own problems, I didn’t want to add onto them! Plus I didn’t want to put you in a situation where you felt like you had to choose, because I know who you’d choose.” The it wouldn’t be me hung in the air unsaid. Tears fell from her eyes as the feelings she was holding back from last night burst forth.

She felt his arms enclose her in a hug. ”Don’t cry darlin’” He whispered in her ears as she wept from the pent up emotions from last night. 

“If it were any other man I’d be jealous right now!” Hunter called from the doorway.

“Go away Hunter my turn for Chyna time!” She reluctantly chuckled at the old banter.

There was a knock at the door. ”Room Service!” Joanie got out of Shawn’s arms and answered the door seeing her friend with an eyebrow raised wheeling in the cart of food.

“So imagine my surprise when the front desk manager informed me that my best friend is leaving me for another couple!” Joanie chuckled as she led her friend into the kitchen where she sized up her old friends. 

“Oooh I see now! I have to share you with Two hunks huh!” Joanie chuckled as she pulled her outrageous friend into a one armed hug. “They’re not the couple I’m leaving you for. The other half is up stairs. Besides I’m going back to the WWE.” Jessie pouted at that but shrugged it off.

“Shawn, Paul meet Jessica Marriott Granddaughter of JW Marriott himself.” 

“Jessica Marriott it’s been some time!” Stephanie squealed as she shoved Joanie aside and hugged her old friend.

“Well at least she’s leaving me for you so it’s cool now!” Jessica then placed the cart next to the table. 

“Why is their five plates?” Joanie asked. Jessie quirked her brow up at her. “You thought I’d let my best friend leave me for another job without getting to know the competition?” Joanie rolled her eyes. 

“Besides It’s been what six years since I last caught up with Stephanie.” They ate breakfast trading small talk.

“Well I have to go, one of the housekeepers called in so I’m filling in for her?” Joanie hugged her friend goodbye. 

“Go for it girl!” Jessie encouraged her as she left wheeling the cart behind her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Later on that morning Vince sat in his makeshift office in the next Arena for the Smackdown taping. His mind on the events of the evening before. Oh he knew there will be Hell to pay for him on his daughter’s end. Bringing Bret back to Raw is best for ratings, and it’ll give his ‘surrogate’ sons time to at least clear the air. 

A part of him still hated Bret for hurting Shawn the way he did. But when Bret wound up in the hospital from a stroke, he flew out to see him. He mended his fences with the Hart family..somewhat. Martha still hasn’t forgiven him for Owen’s death. Not that he could blame her, Owen’s death still haunted him. The curt knock on his door brought him out of his musings as he bid his first meeting of the morning to enter.

Batista came in looking sleep deprived, good serves the man right for powerbombing, his whatever Randy was to him through a bench. 

“Sit down David! Explain yourself!” Vince will hear from Batista himself before he decided what sanctions to levy on the man who broke one of his rules about injuring coworkers outside of the ring or Kayfabe storylines. He rose his brow as Dave recounted his feelings for Randy the last four years, then on to last nights scene in a bar. So Dave is bi-curious and scared of his feelings for Randy. Instead of accepting them for what they are, and having a life partner, he blew it off. Now Randy is tired of being the ‘Bitch boy’. 

“I’m disappointed in you David!” He wasn’t going to levy sanctions against him though, not this time.

“I’m letting this go with a warning, next time you harm a co-worker out of Kayfabe storylines I will fine you $1,000,000.00 and a weeks suspension.” Dave looked at him relieved. 

“Don’t look so relieved, you will be feuding with Orton and Cena until Summerslam.” Vince decided, good friends becoming bitter enemies, was always good for ratings. 

“You are dismissed!” Batista walked out of the office looking stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randy muse (glomps onto John muse kissing all on him)
> 
> Jessica (squirts water on those two) : Behave before Batista muse finds you.
> 
> Batista muse throws randy muse over his shoulder and storms away.
> 
> Well now that was interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

AN1: I didn’t realize until I looked it up that Randy won the title at Summerslam….so this takes place after that. Which means they will feud until the rumble!

John slung an arm around Randy’s shoulders as they made it to the taping of Smackdown in the next city. Vince has rules about taping promos for Raw on Smackdown. So if you have a storyline you have to be there. “You sure about this?” He asked as he nibbled on his friend’s earlobe. He chuckled as Randy shuddered. That’s payback for kissing all up on him last night before their deal. 

“We both want men who are too damn stubborn to go after what they want. No nibbling on my earlobes their sensitive.” John chuckled as they entered the Arena. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as they saw Batista storm out of their destination. Vince had left a message with the front desk for them.

“Get your hands off him!” Batista snarled as he got up in his face. 

“Back off Dave!” Randy snapped but John knew the younger man secretly loved this. 

“What’s it to you Dave! He is his own man.” John then guided Randy past him and into their bosses office.

“Alright boys I heard Dave’s side, what’s yours?” Vince looked more amused than anything else. Randy recanted his story for yet another time. 

“Randy, you are to get your back checked out at the hospital. You won’t be cleared for matches until then.” Randy sighed. 

“Also you two will be feuding Batista until Royal Rumble.” John smirked, this is perfect, a way to make Shawn and Batista jealous.

“What about my tag team partnership with Shawn?” He wanted to make sure, he loved teaming with the older man. Plus it will help him win him over.

“That still stands, though he will have a feud of his own with Bret.” John growled, not liking his Crush’s attention being on someone else.

“Don’t growl at me young man!” Vince snarled, he immediately stopped. “A word of advice about faking relationships to make people jealous. Be careful it can and will backfire on you.” 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

“So what has Vince assigned you as?” Shawn asked Joanie as they walked into the arena to tape their promos for Raw. Hunter and Stephanie decided to take the private jet later. 

“I’m to be your’s, Cena’s and Orton’s bodyguard!” Shawn sighed, he appreciated that they wanted to protect him from Bret, but he wasn’t that fragile anymore.

“Joanie..” He began but found himself in her arms. 

“I know how you feel hun. But your epic rivalry is always intense and can and will consume you.” Shawn saw Bret out of the corner of his eyes talking with Batista. He ignored the sting of jealousy. No best not to consider going there with his ex.

“Keep an eye on Orton and John more ok? They don’t know what game they’re playing with Batista.” She pulled back and he saw the stubborn look in her eyes.

“I’m protecting all three of my charges equally got it?” He sighed as they headed into Vince’s office where John and Orton were having a discussion with Vince. 

He narrowed his eyes at John’s arm being slung around Randy’s shoulder. Old him would’ve thrown a fit worthy of a daytime soap opera. But he wasn’t going to go there yet, besides for all he knows they could be just trying to make him and Batista jealous. Likely it was all Randy’s idea. He could shut this down, but....he’ll let this play out; see how far John is willing to go to win him over.

“Ah! Good both of you are here!” Vince greeted them. “Joanie I have your new contract to sign. Randy, John I’m sure you remember Joanie?” He asked his partner and Randy. John let go of Randy’s shoulder and shook her hand as did Randy.

“Nice to officially meet you. I’ve heard alot about you from Hunter.” Was Randy sucking up. Joanie chuckled. 

“All interesting I hope?” Joanie asked as she signed her name on the indicated spots.

“Yes Ma’am.” Randy agreed.

“Joanie will be John’s, Randy’s and Shawn’s bodyguard until Royal Rumble. After that we’ll renegotiate her contract.” John nodded his head as he stood closer to Randy than he liked.

“Shawn, John will still be your tag partner, even though you are feuding separate opponents.” Shawn nodded relieved, he honestly liked tagging with the younger man, they have good chemistry together. 

“You three can go wait in Randy’s lockerroom until it is time for your promos.” Vince dismissed them. Randy and Joanie walked outside. John then surprised the hell out of him as he pulled him into his arms and place a brief, yet passionate kiss on his lips. Shawn moaned and that tongue darted into his mouth, mapping his mouth possessively. Shivers raced up and down his spine. Then he pulled back with a smirk.

“Until later!” Then he exited the room. 

Shawn blinked, still stunned as he tried to get his mind back on track. 

“Alright Shawn?” Vince asked amusement rich in his voice. The door opened and in walked his ex, whose eyes narrowed in on his lips. 

____________________________________________________________________________

He’s gonna show that punk who Shawn belongs too!! Bret inwardly snarled as his eyes narrowed in on Shawn’s kiss swollen lips. Nevermind the fact that He gave up his claim to Shawn when he cheated on him several years ago. No, Shawn is the reason he came back. 

“Bret, you and Shawn will rekindle your feud until Royal Rumble. Will that be a problem Shawn?” Bret kept his eyes on his still gorgeous ex. Willing him to say there won’t be a problem. Because he knew that if he said there was, Vince would go back to them burying the hatchet. 

“There won’t be a problem Vince.” Bret ignored the relief he felt. This will give him ample time and opportunity to win his ex back, which he will at all costs.

“Good You both are dismissed until it’s time for your promos. Shawn you can always come to me if you have problems.” Shawn nodded his head as he headed out the door. Bret followed him out into the mostly empty hallway. It was still early so the Smackdown roster largely hasn’t shown up yet.

He shoved Shawn up against a wall, trapping him there with his arms on either side of his head. “Bret! Back off!” Shawn snarled yet he wasn’t pushing him away either. Shawn loved when he felt sheltered, or at least he did before he ruined things.

“No!” He stroked the soft neck he always loved branding with hickies. He saw that Shawn was fighting the attraction.

“I mean it Bret! I’m not going there with you!” Shawn snapped as he tensed up. Bret knew he should back off, in the past he would’ve, but he needed Shawn to have a kiss to compare the one from the punk to.

Bret claimed those lips in a thorough kiss, knowing from memory what Shawn liked. Shawn moaned before he brought up a knee and nailed him in the balls. Shawn then punched him as he stormed away. 

“No means fucking no!” Shawn called behind him. If Shawn thought that was going to deter him he has another thing coming. This just makes him want him more.

____________________________________________________________________________

Randy narrowed his eyes at the self satisfied smirk on his best friend’s face as he left the office. “What did you do?” Randy asked with a knowing smirk on his face. Joanie also looked like she had an inkling what he did. 

“Let’s just say I gave him a little taste of what he can expect from me.” John said as he pulled Randy into his arms and nibbled on his neck. 

Randy ignored the shivers that raced up and down his spine. He saw the feral look in Batista’s eyes as he stormed over. 

“Let go of him!” Batista snarled only to have Joanie stand in front of them.

“You need to back off!” Joanie said in a very intimidating tone.

Eddie Guerroro arrived along with Chris Benoit. “Mamacita! You need any help?” Eddie and Chris stood behind Joanie protectively.

“I will as soon as Cena lets Randy go!” Batista’s growl made him tingle, but he wasn’t going to give in.

“I told you last night! Who I let fuck me is my business!” He moaned as John sucked in a patch of his skin. Randy made a mental note to get back at his friend later. He drew the line at visible hickies. The vibrating anger palpable in the man he really wanted, let him know that he was reaching the point of no return.

“Come on John, let’s wait for your tag partner in my lockerroom.” Randy got out of his friends arms and grabbed his hand as he led them past a snarling Batista and down the hallway. He didn’t need to see behind him to know that their bodyguard was talking with her friends. Being World Heavyweight Champion was a blessing for this circumstance.

“Save the branding shit for Shawn!” He hissed lowly to his smirking friend. God but he’d be lying if he didn’t say John knew how to make a person mush.. 

“Just getting my practice in, it’s been a while since I was last with a guy.” Randy had to admit he had a point. It’s been years since he last got laid.

“Did you see how pissed he was? It’s a good thing Joanie is our bodyguard. I would’ve been dead meat otherwise.” Randy had to admit his friend had a point. 

“Yeah..god he is so sexy when he’s all...Grr!” Randy confided. He just needed to hold onto his determination to stay his own man, and have Dave appreciate and accept that fact. Which will be a hard fought battle, he knew how stubborn the older Capricorn can be. 

____________________________________________________________________________

When he gets his hands on Cena next week he’ll put that punk in his place! Batista snarled as he went in the opposite direction from his Randy and Cena knowing that with Eddie, Chris and Joanie blocking the way he won’t be able to approach them...until it’s time to do their promos. 

Batista smirked as an idea came to him, he was so into his thoughts he didn’t notice when one of the divas approached him. 

“Hey Dave!” He looked the diva over, she was pretty enough, normally he’d slap on his Animal charm and have her on any surface he wanted. Truth is he’s tired of sleeping with the Diva’s. Randy has been occupying his thoughts since he met the kid in OVW.

“Hi...Ashley?” The girl nodded. “Listen I have somewhere to be right now.” He excused himself as he analyzed his feelings for Randy. Ashley stormed off with a huff.

Did he have romantic feelings for the kid? He didn’t know, he liked the kid otherwise he wouldn’t be so protective of him. He had to admit the kid is sexy, always have thought so, which is probably why he slept with most of the Diva’s.

“You look deep in thought Dave!” He grinned as Ric came up to him. He followed him to the Evolution lockerroom. It stung to know that Randy won’t have a reason to be in this lockerroom. Slowly he told his mentor about his feelings the last four years, and about Randy shacking up with John Cena.

“Sounds like you found your soulmate. You have two choices: Continue to fight your attraction or Fight for the man you love.” Ric said. Easier said than done, especially after powerbombing Randy through a table he doubted Randy would want him. No he’ll make him want him, make sure all of Randy’s attention is on him and not that punk Cena.

“What would you do Ric?” He asked his mentor.

“Fight for what’s mine of course! Happiness in this life is fleeting, when you mange to find it grab it by the horns and don’t let it go.” Dave knew he was going to fight for Randy with everything in him. 

“What do you recommend?” He asked the older man.

“Make him your sole focus. Show him that your dedicated to him.” Don’t repeat the foolish mistake he made when they came to Raw.

____________________________________________________________________________

THe fucking nerve of that man! Shawn snarled as he stormed off to the Champion’s lockerroom. The nerve of both of them really, though he had to say he enjoyed Cena’s kiss. God that kid knew how to make a man melt. The feelings it invoked in him were one’s he hasn’t felt since his ex destroyed his ability to trust in relationships. But John is different, he knew that but since he’s become a professional wrestler he’s been insecure about his place in the business. He trusts surprisingly few people, his Kliq, Sid, Joanie, all have proven he could trust them with his heart. John is closely being one he can trust. 

Mark, Bret, and Marty all broke his trust. God thinking of his first tag partner still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had loved Marty, thought he was in love at that point. Then Marty betrayed him both in story and in real life. Marty cheated on him with several other wrestlers on the roster. After the breakup he entered his boy toy years figured if Sex was all they wanted sex was all they got from him. 

Then Bret came into his life during the buildup to the Royal Rumble in 96, at first it seemed that Bret only wanted sex. Which was all he was about at the time anyway. But then they spent time planning their feud and he got to know the older man and their relationship seemed to evolve into something more. At least he thought so for the next almost two years. But then he caught him with Mark fucking in a fucking hot tub at a hotel about two weeks before the Survivor Series.

Mark he thought was his friend and he trusted him with his life and career in the ring. He should’ve fucking known that wasn’t the case when the fucker injured his back in a casket match. He didn’t know how long Mark had been screwing Bret behind his back, he didn’t care. 

His mind went back to being in his ex’s arms a few minutes ago. He’d be lying if he said a small part of him didn’t miss it. Didn’t miss the way he always felt cherished in them. But that was all fucking bullshit in the end. But that deeply passionate kiss brought back times when he thought what they had would last forever.

“Shawn? You alright?” Speak of the undertaker and he appears. He could ignore the taller man, in his current frame of mind it’d be best if he could just ignore him. But he had already forgiven him for his part in his broken heart.

“No! Not with him back!” Shawn cursed himself for being emotional. Mark then pulled him into his arms. 

“Thought as much...So what’s this I hear about Joanie being back and the tension between Batista, Orton and Cena?” Shawn debated whether to tell the man everything going on or not. Looking up into concerned emerald green eyes he decided what the hell.

___________________________________________________________________________

Mark felt the burning glare boring into his back from his ...friend. Bret can go ‘suck it!’ as the smaller Texan in his arms used to taunt before Mark nearly ended his career. It sickened him what he did to Shawn in that casket match. What Shawn didn’t know, and what he made sure no one told him was that Bret was sleeping with half the male roster. He had found out just before the match and took his blinding anger out on Shawn.

He had ignored Bret’s advances up until two weeks before the Survivor Series; when he decided he couldn’t let Shawn be deceived like that. So he made sure they were in semi public where anyone could see them. Had an anonymous jobber have Shawn meet Bret down in the hot tub. He hated breaking the smaller mans heart and his trust. But he couldn’t let Shawn be treated like that.

He listened with a smirk as Shawn told him about the drama that unfolded last night and earlier. And about his old ‘rivalry’ with Bret being rekindled. Mark knew that this will be Shawns biggest test. Just how over everything that went down nearly seven years ago was he. He saw Joanie come over and folded her arms across her chest.

“Welcome back Joanie.” Mark greeted the woman he respected most out of all the diva’s he’s worked with. 

“Thank you. I trust I won’t have any trouble from you?” Her tone was deceptively calm, in character.

“No Shawn looked upset earlier. Now you might want to ask the bastard glaring holes in my back that question.” Mark let the smaller man go and needed to get to his locker. Deciding Shawn is in excellent hands he headed to his lockerroom, his eyes caught sight of the fiercely glaring younger Hardy. He motioned for his younger lover to follow him knowing his little Hellcat is going to stake his claim on him.

He wasn’t disappointed when not two seconds after arriving in his personal lockerroom he found himself with an armful of jealous lover.

“Clothes!!! Off Now!!!” Mark chuckled as he complied. He loved when Jeff took charge like this. He thought before he was shoved to the floor and Jeff straddled his waist.

“Your mine! Got it!” Jeff snarled before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________

“You heard Vince you need to get checked out by a real doctor.” John was pacing around, He knew how stubborn his younger friend can be.

“After our promos.” Randy pouted up at him obviously hoping he’d be moved. Nope he knew all the kids tricks.

“No, if we leave now, we can be back in time.” He was adamant on that point. Shawn told him all about his back injury in the Casket match and how ignoring it for months while he wrestled full time nearly ended his career.

“You need to be here to make sure we don’t miss the time for our promos.” Randy said. 

“With Batista all feral I don’t want you going anywhere alone.” John knew Batista won’t ‘hurt’ his friend on purpose 

A knock was heard on the door and he opened it to see a man he’s only seen in photos and on T.V. “Randy Orton? John Cena?” The big man that easily matched Mark in height asked. His blonde curls were close cropped. The man seemed calm despite the slight air of insanity that clung to him like a cloak.

“You’re Sid, Shawn speaks highly of you.” John said in awe as he held his hand out to the big man to shake.

“We’ll wait until Joanie and baby boy comes back before I take Randy to get his back checked out by a doctor. Now I know about the whole jealousy schtick so don’t try and pull that shit in front of me.

“Sid!!” Shawn yelled from the doorway as he tackled the giant man in a bear hug. Sid just chuckled as he ruffled the silky blonde locks, John had noticed from their kiss earlier.

“Getting too old for the tackle hugs baby boy!” Shawn chuckled as he let the older man go.

“What are you doing here?” Shawn asked.

“Vince re-signed me to back up Joanie as your three’s bodyguard.” He nodded to the strong, beautiful woman in the doorway. 

“Good with you, and Eddie and Chris there’ll be adequate protection for you three.” Joanie agreed as she came in and closed the door.

“Now Sid, can you escort Randy to the hospital, you know Memphis like the back of your hand.” 

“Come along kid, I’ll take you to Methodist.” Sid then escorted his friend out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glares at John and Bret muses* Really a kissing competition! *Shawn muse pops in and whispers in her ear* I'll consider it!
> 
> Shawn muse: Jessie my friend I have all the good ideas 
> 
> Grumbles! But that will seriously up the rating!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As JR would say business is about to pick up!

AN: This was all Shawnmuses idea! um….I need a cold shower ;)

AN2: From chapter two Jessica Marriott is a fictional character as far as I’m aware. Makayla and Jessica Jones are also made up names ...no relation to the Marvel Character.

About two hours later Randy was nervously waiting for the results of his X-Rays. He knew intellectually that he wasn’t badly hurt. He could still walk normally, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about not being able to wrestle. 

“Relax kid, this is just a formality.” Sid spoke from the chair next to the bed he’s sitting on. 

“I know i’m fine...but…” He finished lamely not wanting to sound like a well baby. Shawn went through worse, and still wrestled full time. 

“Knowing something intellectually...and feeling like something is true is a different story. Quit comparing yourself to Shawn. He’d be the first to tell ya that it’s ok to be afraid. Especially with back injuries they can keep you sidelined for years. That’s if your fortunate.” Sid said as a voice cleared itself from the doorway.

“Mr. Orton I have the results of your X-Rays. It’s not a bruised muscle in your lower back.” Dr. Janssen said as she entered the cubicle. Randy paled but the look on her face didn’t look entirely bad.

“What is it?” God don’t let it be his spine. 

“You have a strained muscle in your back. I recommend taking two weeks off so it can heal. I have written out a prescription for Norco 25s. I also recommend Icy Hot Cream for the daytime. I emailed your primary care physician a copy of my report. I also have a copy for your boss.” Randy sighed, at least he wasn’t sidelined permanently.

“You will need to follow up with your physician before you are cleared to wrestle. I’ll send the nurse back in with your discharge papers.” Dr. Janssen then left the cubicle.

“At least she is giving you the lowest dose possible. They used to prescribe the heavy duty stuff.” Sid commented. Randy nodded as he wondered if he should tell his crush that he is hurt worse than they thought. He knew John will be worried enough as it is, no doubt he will be babied when he gets back to the arena. The nurse came in and had him sign his discharge papers as well as his prescription.

After they went to the Walgreens kiddie corner to the Springhill Suites, Sid offered to buy him lunch at the Hardrock Cafe. 

“Thank you.” Randy said after they ordered their burgers. They were approached by fans, one little girl with he blonde hair in pigtails had him breaking Kayfabe.

“You’we not gonna kill mista Sid Awe you?” Randy smiled down at her.

“Not today, this legend is my friend now..What’s your name?” he asked the adorable girl whose older sister tried to drag away.

“Sorry about bothering you, she doesn’t understand wrestling is scripted.” She explained blushing bright pink. If Randy wasn’t already half in love with Batista, he’d flirt with her.

“I’m M’Kayla, Four years old! That’s ‘Essie!” Makayla beamed at him. 

“It’s ok ..Jessie, a lot of people don’t realize it. I wish I had something to sign for you two charming girls.” Jessie blushed as she handed him two of his shirts she had in a bag. 

Randy thought for a moment and then scrawled out a message on the smaller shirt ‘Legend killers were innocent once, stay innocent, love Randy Orton.’ He copied that on the other shirt. Then offered the marker to Sid who chuckled as he signed his name on both. 

“Thank you!” Jessie looked speechless.

“Are you girls here for Smackdown?” Sid asked. Jessie and Makayla nodded their heads enthusiastically. 

“What are is your last name?” Sid asked. 

“Jones.” Sid nodded then pulled out his phone. 

“Hey Vince...Yeah we’re out of the hospital eating lunch before heading back...We have a couple charming girls who would like backstage passes...All access?...Makayla and ..Jessica Jones...I’ll let them know….I’ll keep an eye on them...Thank you Vince.” He hung up the phone. 

“You girls are to report to the box office no less than two hours before the show starts to pick up your upgraded tickets, then go to the head of security he’ll contact me. You’ll be hanging out with me and my friends tonight.” Jessie looked like she was about to feint. Randy couldn’t blame her. Growing up as he did in the wrestling business he was still star struck at times.

“Thank you mistaw Sid! Mistaw Wandy!” Makayla cheered as Jessie led her away. Randy sighed wistfully wishing he could have children like Makayla one day.

“I’m sure you and Batista will have some one day.” Randy’s heart sped up, the thought of him and Batista being in a relationship long enough to contemplate adoption.

Randy then pulled out his phone and pulled up Hunter’s contact. “Yeah man...It’s a strained muscle...can’t for two weeks…. Do we have to tell him?...Yeah Sid is with me...as back up for Joanie...we have two girls hanging out with us tonight...not evolution but Sid, me, John, Shawn and Joanie...well I already did break kayfabe...You’re one to talk you and Michaels did it back in the day...one of them is Four!.... Alright see you then!” Randy hung up the phone and didn’t pout damn it!

“Hunter being a mother hen?” Sid chuckled. Randy didn’t get it though, Hunter never showed nearly this much concern for him before when he was in Evolution

Their lunch came just then.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Why did you bring that son of a bitch back!” Vince didn’t wince as he daughters voice rose with each word. At least she was alone, as Hunter left to check on Shawn and Joanie. 

“To bring up ratings for one. They need to clear the air, they both hurt eachother badly. Much like you and Paul hurt Joanie badly.” Her flinch told him his words hit their mark. He loves his baby girl, and will leave the company to her one day, but she needed to keep her personal feelings away from business decisions. Not that he was one to talk really.

“I see your point.” She said softly as tears fell out of her eyes.

“So did you clear the air with Joanie?” He didn’t want unnecessary stress on her shoulders.

“We offered her to join us.” Vince choked on air, not that he was one to talk, with his arrangement with Linda to be with the man he loves. 

“What did she say?” Not that he wanted intimate details about her love life as far as he was concerned her pregnancy is a result of immaculate conception. 

“She’ll think about it.” Vince nodded, though he had a feeling Joanie will say yes. His phone rang he answered it. He listened as Sid explained about two young fans, running into them at lunch. Instead of regular backstage passes he decided to give them all access with Sid watching them of course. 

“Young fans?” Stephanie asked with a soft smile on her face. Despite their onscreen personas, their fans mean the world to them, especially the young ones.

“A Makayla and Jessica Jones, Makayla is four and Jessica is her 20 year old older sister. They’ll be hanging out with you guys for the most part.” Really they’re hanging out with Randy, but by association will include his daughter and Hunter, likely Batista, Flair, and who knows others. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for them.” Stephanie then left his office.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hunter walked into Randy’s room and smirked at the ‘closeness’ between Shawn and Cena. Suggesting the tag team partnership with his Father-in-law was one of his bigger strokes of genius. True he barely knew the more down to earth younger wrestler, he felt it would benefit his lonely best friend. That they kept making eyes at each other was a good sign.

“This was your doing wasn’t it?” He blinked at Joanie, not used to her being around to bounce ideas off of like they used to. Or for her to veto his more asinine ones. God he missed being able to pull her into his arms and just breath in her floral scent.

“Shawn needed someone who will have his back onscreen. Kayfabe reasons alone state that I cannot….But I didn’t anticipate them developing feelings for each other.” He itched to pull her in his arms, but until she agrees to being his and Stephanie’s partner, he will not. He was shocked when she intertwined her fingers with his. The tingles he always felt when they touched were still there.

“I need time to be eased into it. Plus with a baby that will soon be involved in the equation. We all need to be sure this can last a lifetime. I’m still not sure I’m equipped to be around children 24/7. My parents were the worst examples of parenting a child could have.” He brought their entwined fingers up to his lips.

“I know Joanie, we can’t rush into things like we could when we were younger and stupid.” Her chuckle made him feel things he only felt with one other woman. His phone rang just then, he saw the number and smiled knowing it was Randy.

He couldn’t help ‘mother henning’ the younger man that was like a kid brother to him. He smiled finding out he’ll be hanging out with some of his younger fans. 

“Hey Shawn we got some younger fans hanging out with us tonight!” Shawn blinked as he just noticed him then he smiled his megawatt smile. 

“How young?” Shawn asked then his eyes zeroed in on his and Joanie’s still entwined fingers and winked at him with a smirk. 

“Four and twenty.” Cena smiled his dimpled grin. 

“That’s awesome, how’d this happen?” Hunter then relayed what he was told. The palpable anger in Cena’s eyes when he learned that outside of Promos and appearances Randy would be out for two weeks put even him on edge. Not that he wasn’t angry himself, but he already gave Dave hell for it personally.

“Where is the Evolution lockerroom!” Cena moved to get up only to find himself shoved back down on the bench with Shawn straddling the younger mans waist.

“You and Joanie go stand guard over the Evolution Locker room!” Shawn sounded breathless as he grinded down on Cena. Hunter smirked as he led the way out of the room. Joanie snickered as she followed him.

“Poor kid will not know what hit him!” Hunter had a feeling though that Cena will turn the tables on his friend.

“Won’t know what hit who?” Stephanie asked as she approached them, her eyes zeroed in on their entwined hands and her eyes lit up.

“Yes...Just give me time to get used to being with two people at once, and helping raise children still scares me to death.” Stephanie pulled Joanie into her arms, reluctantly he let Joanie’s hand go so that she could bond with Stephanie.

“I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t scared myself, even with two loving parents and an annoying older brother. I’ll need time myself to become accustomed to being with two people at once. So we’ll take our time, this isn’t some race to the finishline.” Stephanie cooed into her ears. 

Hunter felt his heart melt as his world felt like it was falling completely into place. “So where are we going?” Stephanie asked as she let Joanie go only to grasp her hand. Hunter grasped Joanie’s other hand.

“Cena just found out that instead of a bruised muscle, it’s a strained one, Randy won’t be able to wrestle for two weeks. So we’re to stand guard over the Evolution lockerroom. Shawn is trying to keep Cena from going apeshit by sitting one him.” Stephanie smiled. 

“Alright Shawn! I told you John was good for him!” Stephanie cheered. Hunter rolled his eyes, Stephanie initially pushed for John to become a midcarder, when she heard him ‘freestyling’. The “Doctor of Thuganomics” was her baby with John. Hunter had to admit the kid had the skills of a true performer.

“Don’t get your hope up ...love?” Joanie tried out a nickname for Stephanie. He saw Stephanie squeeze her hand. 

“There’s still Hart to contend with. With their feud until the rumble, old feelings will kick up again.” He finished.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn’s breath caught as he felt how endowed John is and ground down on him reflexively with his own aching boner. The kiss..es from earlier made him hard enough to pound nails. “Shawn get off!” John growled out. Shawn leaned down and licked a stripe from his clavicle up to his earlobe before giving it a sharp nip. Enjoying the salty tang of his prospective lovers skin.

“In good time John!” Shawn continued to grind down hard on his tag partner’s clothed erection. Oh this is more than just keeping John from confronting Batista. Now this is about paying John back for that kiss earlier. 

“Shawn! That’s not!..” John yelped as he sucked a patch of his neck into his mouth sucking hard on it so it would form a dark hickie. He knew he had to stop soon as he didn’t want a four year old to wonder what the wet patches in his tag partner’s jeans meant. But he wasn’t done playing with John yet.

“I know but someone was a naughty boy earlier!” He purred as he slid down John’s body so he could unbutton his jeans and pulled out that long and thick cock he was just grinding on. 

He licked his lips, even though it’s been seven years, and he’s been born again. He knew that be’ll be explaining alot to Jesus when it’s time. But this feels right in a way. 

“Shawn! Don’t tease!!” John growled.

“It’s only teasing if I don’t follow through!” Shawn purred as he delicately licked the tip of the delicious cock. 

“Mmm you taste delicious! I’m going to deep throat you now! I want you to cum down my throat! Would you like that?” He asked as he licked around the sensitive underside of that delicious cock. 

“Shawn just do it!” Shawn smirked as he opened wide and slowly let that delicious cock slip down the back of his throat working his throat muscles. He slowly bobbed his head up and down his tongue getting acquainted with every vein on that cock. John’s hands clenched in his hair almost painfully as he guided his head up and down. His potential lover’s breath hitched as he shouted. Shawn swallowed the cum like the pro he was. 

Slowly he let the softening cock slip out of his mouth. Tasting the remnants of his tasty cum Shawn gently kissed the now soft cock before he crawled up that delicious body and claimed the dazed, panting man’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Be glad I took pity on you tonight. Next time I’ll make you cum in your pants like a prepubescant school boy!” He hissed as he ignored the fact that servicing John almost made him cum in his pants.

“That was….Whoo!” He smirked as he heard Flair in the door way. 

“Watch John for me, will ya Ric? I got someone else I need to punish!” He growled as he left the lockerroom not missing Ric’s called out….”Corridor near Vince’s office!” Shawn was never more glad for the feud between Flair and his ex.

____________________________________________________________________________

John didn’t know what the hell just happened! Ok...he knew what happened, only the best damn blow job he ever had. What the hell did he get himself into? 

“That young Cena is why ya don’t piss off the HBK! He maybe a born again Christian. But he didn’t change who he was at his core.” Flair chuckled as he came in but turned around. John sluggishly zipped up his jeans as he was trying to come back down to earth.

“Where is he going? Hart could still take advantage of him!” John croaked. Flair chuckled as he sat down next to him.

“I’ve known Shawn off and on since he joined the company! I’ve seen him go from relatively innocent to boy toy. That kid is an old pro who knew how to manipulate people to get what..sometimes who he wants.” John mulled that over in his head as he tried to figure out what to do next.

“So what set you off to the point he reverted back to the old HBK?” John told him the status update on Randy’s condition. Even Flair looked pissed off. 

“Let Randy handle Batista...that kid is more like HBK than he realizes.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Randy got back to the Arena his sadness about his condition turned into anger. Not a fiery than a thousand suns kind...but a more cold, ruthless vengeance is in order. First he’ll drop off his paperwork with Vince then he’ll track down his hopefully, future mate and make him understand why you don’t piss off a viper. 

“Give him hell kid!” Vince chuckled after he read over the paperwork. Randy smirked as he left the office, if he knew his animal; and he did Batista would be laying in wait near where they were going to cut their promos.

“I’ll keep watch!” Sid told him as he followed at his side only stopping to say hi to old friends apparently.

“You’re not going to stop me?’ Randy narrowed his eyes on a possible new friend.

“Not anymore than he did me with my antics!” He didn’t just jump as he heard his old...rival and somewhat mentor come up beside them.

“What did you do?...nevermind I can guess!” Sid quipped as they reached the area where they saw Bret Hart and Dave Batista talking. They both smiled as they approached them. 

“Randy..” Dave began only to be pushed onto an equipment crate. From the corner of his eyes he saw Shawn do the same to Bret. When Dave move to get back up Randy shoved him back down and straddled him. 

“You will stay put! You will not touch! You were a bad boy! If you were a dog I’d bap you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper!” He growled lowly as he leaned forward and nibbled on the strong neck he’s been wanting to brand for years.He felt how hard his growl made Batista and it made him want to punish him even more. 

He got up and shed his grey silk shirt, and black slacks. He caught the burning stare in those dark chocolate eyes that were almost amber with desire. He debated on going the full monty but he wasn’t going to with the production crew milling around. Last thing he needed was nude photos of him floating around the internet.

“Randy! What!” Batista growled out but obviously couldn’t form words. Randy straddled that body that is a piece of art and slowly ground down on the thick cock he could feel through the silk slacks that granted delicious friction against his own rapidly hardening cock through his silk boxers.

“Quiet!” Randy snarled as he leant down and claimed those firm lips in an explosive kiss that sent shockwaves down his spine. Dave growled and Randy slipped his tongue in and battled his future lovers tongue into submission.

“I’m out for two weeks because of you! I have a strained muscle in my lower back because of you! Again you will shut up! And accept your punishment like a man!” Randy knew that when his anger faded, and Batista gets over his shock that he’ll pay for what he planned to do next. 

He ground down on the hard...pole beneath him as fast as his strained muscle will allow. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Through heavy lidded eyes he saw those strong hands clench at his sides but otherwise didn’t try to touch him. He felt his future lovers cock jerk beneath him as Batista came hard and fast. He smirked as another wicked idea came he looked around before he pulled leaned up, pulled his boxers down and fisted himself until he came, spurting his seed on Batistas favorite silk shirt.

“Stay right there until I leave the corridor if you ever want a chance with me!” Dave nodded his head still apparently in a daze. Randy knew it won’t last long, before Batista came to his senses. So he set a world record for the amount of time he spent getting redressed, before he stalked down the hallway past an apparently aroused Sid, a quick glance at Shawn revealed why. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had limited time to get back to the safety of his lockerroom he’d stay and enjoy the show.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bret gulped as he saw his furious ex storm up to him. “Shawn..” He began only to be pushed down onto a crate closed to his new...ally Batista.

“Shut up! Stay put!” Shawn snarled as he pulled first his ‘HBK’ shirt off, followed by his jeans, Shawn’s straining erection threatened to burst through the boxers which were quickly shucked off. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn’t dealing with his sweet ex, or the ‘born again Christian’ one...No he was dealing with a pissed off Boy toy in full on HBK mode.

He gripped the sides of the crate as he was straddle by the Texas Hellcat. “You were very bad earlier! Touching me without permission!” That glorious cock rubbed against his own straining hard on. He wanted to reach down and fist it. Demand Shawn release his cock and thrust into that tight heat he vividly recalled from the best two years of his life.

“I should have my old friend Sid kick your ass! He’s back you know!” Shawn panted as he was driving them both closer to completion. He could see the tall, menacing blonde over Shawn’s shoulders. Sid waved to him with a sadistic smirk.

“But I know this is a more suitable punishment for you Hart!” Shawn snarled as he came spurting his seed all over his shirt and jeans. The act of being ‘marked’ with seed was too much for him and he came in his pants like a pre-pubescant male. 

Shawn smirked as he leant down and licked a stripe from his clavicle up to one of his earlobes and hissed in his ear. “Enjoy this for the rare treat that it is!” Then his own lips were claimed in a fiery kiss that was more fury than passion before he got off of him. 

“Sid will see to it that you stay put until I clear the corridor!” Shawn snapped as he rapidly redressed and did the ‘Crotch chop’. Like he did during the old days.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

“Well...Fuck!” Was all Batista could manage as ‘his’ Randy stalked away in full on ‘Viper’ mode. A side he’d only seen in his matches. A side that always turned him on as much as comparatively docile mode.

He couldn’t believe he was just used as a...sex toy! If he didn’t just have the most amazing orgasm of his life his cock would be hardening at the thought of what he’ll do when he gets his revenge for...dry humping him where several people did see. He growled at the fact that other people...other men, had seen his ‘mate’ naked. 

He glanced down at Randy’s cooling cum on his shirt and scooped some up and tasted it. A little salty but not bad. God he hasn’t creamed his pants since he hit puberty. He filed away the memory of watching that sexy body writhing on him away for later. 

He chuckled at his ‘punishment’, little did Randy know how freaky, how kinky he can be. He’ll get his mate back for that stunt later on after he proudly makes the ‘walk of shame’ back to the evolution Lockerroom. Or better yet after he watches gay porn...does some research. When he can get his strength back from that powerful orgasm.

“Fuck...Indeed.” His new ally...friend concurred in his own similar state. 

“Hope you two learned your lesson?” He looked up at his smirking boss who was sporting a bulge in his suit pants. 

“Not to powerbomb mate through table.” He paled as the reason for his punishment hit him. Because of him Randy won’t be able to wrestle. He better not have aggravated his back injury. 

“He’s not your mate yet David...Did you learn your’s yet Bret?” Vince’s eyes had an amused glint in them. 

“Don’t touch him without permission...unless storyline calls for it?” Bret asked more than stated it. 

“Don’t touch him without permission period! Now go get changed!” Vince commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John, Dave, Bretmuses: The fuck! *dazed from their encounters*
> 
> Shawn and Randymuses: Serves you right! *high fives*
> 
> *mutters* I need a cold shower after writing this chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

AN1: Shawn muse seems stuck in ‘HBK, Boytoy’ mode and refuses to come out of it!...Not that Cenamuse and Bret muse are complaining! *sigh* I give up!

Randy’s heart beat faster as he made his way to his lockerroom. He didn’t think he’d ever actually be so brazen as to….dry hump Dave in public. Not just that but cum on the man’s favorite shirt. He felt himself hardening again at just the memory. From what he just felt his possible mate is well endowed. He felt his back twinge again as he came down from his high.

He couldn’t believe he went into Viper mode outside of the ring, but the anger he still felt though muted now; at being unable to wrestle for two weeks brought it out. He didn’t regret it for one second though. One things for certain, he knew what he’ll be beating off to tonight when it’s his turn for the shower.

He walked in his lockerroom and saw Flair waiting there with John. John who looked like he had one hell of a ride. 

“What’s up...Ric?” He asked nervously. He wasn’t close to the older man like Hunt and Dave.

“Keepin an eye on Cena for Shawn….Sorry about your back kid.” Ric said then left the lockerroom. 

Randy smirked at his friend as he went and sat next to John. He wasn’t in the mood to kiss up on John. Not now at least after having a taste of Batista. 

“So what’d you do to him?...Nevermind I can guess.” John chuckled. 

“Let’s just say he seems extremely well endowed...I dry humped him, made him cum in his pants...then I pulled down my boxers and beat off till I came all over his favorite shirt.” He felt his face flush as he spoke about it. 

“Damn! That’s almost what happened to me!” Randy chuckled as he heard what Shawn did to Randy.

“That oughtta teach ya to not piss him off! Seriously though at least when the adorable Makayla comes over, you won’t have to explain why there are ‘wet patches’ in your jeans!” Randy then explained his encounter with the two girls he had after getting checked out at the hospital.

“You alright man? Will you still be able to do the promos?” Randy glared at his slightly older friend.

“Yes John, I will be able to do everything but Wrestle.” He then told him about his prescription, and that he needed to get Icy Hot Cream for the daytime pain relief.

“I have that in my bag, that stuff will have you feeling so good you don’t care if you smell like an old man.” Randy shrugged.

“You didn’t hurt yourself more did you?” He heard Batista ask from the doorway to his lockerroom. Wearing his ring attire. His eyes drank in the powerful arms, legs, chest and...abs of his future mate. From the corner of his eyes he saw the way John tensed, the way he vibrated with anger. Randy climbed onto John’s lap to keep him from attacking Batista.

“No I’m fine. What happened to your shirt?” As if he didn’t already know. Randy smirked as he knew Dave never thought to bring more than one set of clothes outside of his workout clothes and ring attire. He began nibbling at John’s delicious neck. Inwardly he snickered as he felt his friend harden underneath him.

“Get off of him!” He heard the dangerously low growl.

“Considering I am the only reason he isn’t attacking you right now, it’s best I stay on.” Not to mention he loved getting a rise out of the older man.

“I suggest you leave my charges alone Dave.” He heard Sid speak from the doorway. 

“I’m leaving! Just remember paybacks a bitch!” Randy shivered at the vaguely sexual undertone in Batista’s voice.

Once Batista left he climbed off of his friend and looked to see Shawn’s narrow eyed look. They both came in and shut the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

Damn he is glad he remembered to pack extra street clothes. Bret mused as he changed into another set of jeans. He remembered how it was back in the day with Shawn. When Shawn wanted him he would simply take him. If he was ‘naughty’ he’d get punished like he just was.

He felt himself harden again as he remembered seeing the glorious sight of his ex’s naked body as he ground against him. He hadn’t came that hard in years, or with anyone else for that matter. And that kiss was every bit as passionate as he remembered. Though he knew it was going to be a ‘rare treat’.

He has a long road ahead of him to get back in Shawn’s good graces. He had the greatest treasure in the world in his hands, had everything he ever wanted in a partner and he squandered it. There isn’t a day that goes by that he didn’t regret sleeping around with half the male roster behind Shawn’s back. He wondered if Shawn ever knew, or if Mark silenced the rumors.

Fucking Mark! He couldn’t believe Mark played him, made sure Shawn would see them. God he hated him for that, if it wasn’t for the ‘Deadman’ his home would be filled with children they talked about wanting to adopt. 

Taking a deep breath Bret calmed himself down before he stressed himself into another stroke. No the past is what it is, he just needed to come up with a plan to win Shawn over. The question is how? With Laurer and Eudy guarding him Shawn will never be truly alone. 

The other problem is Cena, after his research last night; he had to admit the kid is the future of this business. The fact that Cena and Shawn have good chemistry can’t be denied. He also knew Shawn, Shawn doesn’t allow himself to partner with just anyone. So Cena already had an ‘in’ with Shawn.

However, Bret smirked; He knows Shawn like the back of his hand. He knows how to get to him, and he will use that to his advantage. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn scowled as he saw Randy straddling his partner. The partner with the best tasting cock he ever had the pleasure of sucking. He felt himself harden as he remembered the way his cum tasted. But then again, Bret’s cock is also delicious, backstabbing ex aside; he enjoyed grinding on him.

An evil idea came to him, he wasn’t going to be passive anymore. If those two gorgeous guys wanted him. Which he knew they did, well they would have to earn him. They need to express themselves, prove to him they had what it took to be his mate...or mates? That last thought he set aside for later. Not that he hasn’t participated in his fair share of threesomes in the past; the question is if A, John would share him...and B, if Bret manages to forgive him for Montreal, and if he can forgive the older man for breaking his heart.

“Careful baby boy!” Sid warned as he slung an arm around his shoulders like only those he trusted could do. He saw the glare on John’s face and inwardly smirked as he leaned up and whispered in Sid’s ears his plan to test them both. Knowing that it looked like he was making moves on his very straight body guard.

Sid chuckled as he whispered back that John looked like he wanted to jump him for Shawn’s antics and that he approved of what he had planned. Shawn smirked as he went over and climbed on John’s lap. He wiggled on that hardening bulge in John’s jeans. John groaned, and Sid cleared his throat as he sat as far away from them as he could.

“So when are you going to let Batista claim you?” He smirked at the shocked looks on John’s and Orton’s faces.

“Boys I’m an old pro at the jealousy game.” Shawn snickered, he forgot how much fun it was to embrace some of his naughtier traits. As long as he stays away from Alcohol and drugs, he should be fine. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Randy asked, clearly out of ‘Viper’ mode. 

“Of course not! He needs to learn to appreciate what he has when he has it. I don’t mind sharing John with you until then!” He purred loving how hard he is making his partner.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” John asked. He and Randy responded in tandem “No!”

“Sometime before the rumble or after, I haven’t decided yet. Care to give me any pointers?” Shawn smirked as he nodded his head. Part of him wanted to see if the kid was as good in bed as he was in the ring...But he has his own potential mates to bring to heal.

A knock was heard on the door, Sid opened it and it was a crew hand telling them Shawn was first up for his promo. 

“Sid stay here with them!” He has a plan to set in motion, but first he claimed the firm lips of his tag partner in a bruising kiss. 

“Behave yourself!” He purred as he swaggered out of the lockerroom.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hunter smirked as he watched both his lovers making out on the bench in the evolution locker room. He ignored his aching hard on as Stephanie straddled Joanie’s lap. Stephanies fingers were entangled in Joanies hair. Joanies hands were caressing Stephanie’s sensitive breasts. 

He looked at his watch and cursed himself, he knew Dave should be back soon from ‘checking’ on Randy. He snickered as he remembered the satisfied smirk on Dave’s face as he relayed what happened when he had to change into his ring attire. For some strange reason Dave’s workout clothes ‘disappeared’ He chuckled as he remembered that was the start of the makeout session between his two lovers.

“Loves, as hot as it is seeing you two make out, the promos will start soon.” He didn’t melt at the twin glares leveled at him. He smirked as he walked over and whispered in their ears.

“We can continue this later, where we won’t be interrupted. Where we can have our wicked way with Joanie and noone will walk in on us. How does that sound hmm?” The smirks on both their faces told him his answer clear as day.

“Alright you win for now..” Stephanie said as she reluctantly got off of Joanie. “And return Batista’s clothes before we return to the hotel room.” He looked straight at his smirking Joanie. 

“I better head back to Randy’s lockerroom, I left Sid in charge of them.” Hunter tried not to pale at those words. Oh Sid won’t let anything happen to his charges...He just won’t stop any of Shawn’s shenanigans. From what he saw when they left him alone with Cena, and from what Batista told him happened out in the corridor by Vince’s office; Shawn is in ‘Boytoy’ mode.

“Oh shit!” All three of them realized the implications of this moment. They all headed for the door nearly knocking Ric over as the oldest among them was entering the lockerroom.

“Shawn’s doing his porno..I mean promo!” Hunter chuckled at Ric’s pun. Joanie just shook her head as Stephanie smirked as they went to where the promo’s were taking place. What they observed shocked them. Bret had Shawn up against the wall of the set and was kissing Shawn like there was no tomorrow. That didn’t surprise them, what did was Shawn egging him on.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bret growled as he heard Shawn dare say that Cena was a better kisser! That was what set him off during their promo. That was what had him forgetting that there were cameras filming them as he shoved his snarling ex up against the wall. Instead of fighting, Shawn just smirked at him as if daring him to stake his claim. 

“Come on Hitman! I know you’re just dying to shut me up!” He growled as he claimed those taunting lips in a bruising kiss. He felt himself harden as Shawn ground his own hard on against him.

“Is that the best you can do hitman!” Shawn panted as he left those taunting lips and sucked a patch of sensitive skin in his mouth and sucked hard on it leaving a dark red mark. 

“Oh I’ve done better, as you well know Slutty!” He hissed in that gorgeous sensitive ear and nibbled on it receiving a glare for his efforts. 

“Then you’ve gotten sloppy then! Now John can make a man cum just from kissing alo..!” Bret growled as he shoved his tongue into that mouth and dueled that wicked tongue into submission.

He vaguely heard the production crew ask if they should stop this, but apparently decided to let all this continue on. From the dazed eyes he saw that he was successful in shutting his ex lover up. He smirked as he decided to see just far he can take this before Shawn puts a stop to it. He ripped the ‘HBK’ shirt in half. Before trailing his lips down that sensitive neck.

“Hitman!” Shawn hissed though there was a different kind of heat in those blue diamond eyes.

“What I’m going to do what you always taunted me too!” He smirked as he sucked a burning trail down that toned stomach he always loved branding. He unzipped the jeans that hid the straining bulge. He waited for the production crew, or hell Levesque, Laurer, and Stephanie to put a stop to his antics. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Oh Shawn knew there is going to be hell to pay from Vince later on. But he needed to test Bret to see how far he was willing to go to express himself. He shook his head no at his friends when they looked like they were about to interfere. He groaned as his aching hardon was briefly exposed before a hot wet heat enclosed over it.

He clenched his fingers in Bret’s hair as his ex expertly deep throated him. He guided his ex’s head up and down his aching shaft, ignoring the crew around them as he selfishly sought his own pleasure. When he felt like he was going to Cum he shoved Bret off of his shaft and painted that arrogant face with his cum. Before zipping up his jeans and beating a hasty retreat before Bret could come to his senses. He was joined by his friends as he moved past a stunned Batista still in his ‘ring gear’. 

“Shawn you know Dad will have kittens!” Stephanie hissed but the look in her eyes said otherwise. 

“Well I wouldn’t say that!” He jumped when he heard his boss and Bitchoff smirking form the doorway to his office.

“Damn you two heat up the screen!” He ignored Bitchoff as they made their way back to the WWE Champions lockerroom. He saw Randy leave about to do his promo. 

“Make him express himself!” Shawn winked at the kid who smirked at him as he passed them. 

“Do I wanna know?” John asked as he was getting ready to leave. John pulled him in for a passionate kiss that made his toes curl. 

“I am a better kisser right?” John growled in his ears. 

“Mmm I don’t know we’d need a kissing competition to find out!” He purred ignoring the growl from one of his potential mates.

“You’re on John, I’ll escort him as you left your other charge vulnerable to Batista!” Joanie smirked at her fellow guard but there was no real heat in her words. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Batista smirked at Bret who slowly cleaned the cum off his face and licked it off his fingers as the man walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had to admit that that was hot! Made him think of ways he could woo his Randy, but not tonight. Tonight he has ‘research’ he needs to do. 

Because he didn’t want to seem like a virgin to Randy. Even though that is exactly what he is when it comes to gay sex.

“Don’t over think it. Follow his cues for what he likes and doesn’t like!” Dave turned and looked at Mark as he stood with his younger lover. 

“Don’t power bomb him through non prop tables!” Batista winced at the reminder of what he did.

“I won’t, I learned my lesson well little one!” He purred as he saw Randy storm up to him. He saw Marks narrowed eyes as He growled and pulled Jeff into his arms.

He heard a growl before he was shoved face first into the wall. He saw the cameramen start rolling the camera’s on them. Inwardly he smirked as he knew he was going to be ‘claimed’ on t.v.

“You are not to flirt with anyone else!” He shuddered at the feral growl his future mate used. “You forget you’re lesson earlier?” He felt those clever hands rake down his chest sending fire in their wake. He felt himself harden even further.

“I could!” Randy growled out loud. “I could jack you off, make you cum in your trunks!” Batista growled at the arousing words. He had no doubt his future lover would make good on his promise but he had a better idea. He reversed their positions so that he was the one pressing his future lover into the wall.

“I could do the same to you randall! I could hold you to the wall and rutt against you until you stain your boxers!” He purred into that long lean neck, before he claimed those tempting lips in a searing kiss. Randy opened his mouth his tongue swept in and dueled that smart tongue into submission. 

“But I won’t! No when I make you cum it’ll be in my rooms, when I can see your beautiful face as you come apart on my cock!” He growled as he saw John Cena charge in and pull him off Randy.

____________________________________________________________________________

Damn it John! Randy snarled as John cockblocked him! Batista’s words alone nearly had him creaming his boxers. He saw the ‘brawl’ between John and his future boyfriend.   
“Stay away from him!” John snarled in a tone he never heard before. No John was really angry. Normally he’d interfere, but as he wasn’t cleared to wrestle he’d have to sit back and watch the heated stand off.

“Stay out of this John! It doesn’t concern you!” Batista snarled as he shoved John backwards onto the couch. John jumped off the couch and nailed him with a right hook. Randy watched as the ‘brawl’ continued on his behalf he looked behind him at a smirking Joanie. He noticed they attracted quite a crowd, including Hunter and Stephanie.

“Guys chill! It’s like you’re fighting over who gets to beat off to the playboy issue with ‘Chyna’ in it!” He smirked over his shoulder at his bodyguard who took that as her ‘cue’. 

“Did someone call my name?” Joanie asked as she came and stood next to him.

“How much can I pay you to be mine and Cena’s bodyguard?” He asked the smirking woman who looked at him assessingly. 

“Aren’t you in Evolution?” She asked. Randy told her how he got kicked out. “Hmm I do have a bone to pick with Hunter..” He saw the ‘oh shit’ look on Hunter’s face. Though Randy had a feeling Joanie won’t hurt him.

“Isn’t Cena Shawn’s tag partner?” Joanie asked. Randy smirked as he nodded.

“Get me a meeting with Vince and I’ll be your bodyguard, along with an associate of mine!” Joanie decided as they turned their attention to the brawling duo. Batista almost had Cena in the Sharpshooter!

“You’re doing it wrong! Let me show you!” Chris Jericho called as he came over and shoved Batista aside, a manic glint in his eyes. 

“Stop him please! They have an on and off feud!” He spoke to Joanie who had the same glint in her eyes as Chris. 

Joanie grabbed Chris in a sleeper hold before he could do any damage. He struggled in her arms trying to break the hold.

“Go!” She snarled at Batista who did just that. Then she turned to the camera!

“‘Ninth Wonder Protection Agency’ is in business!” She smirked at the camera as the promo ended. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Joanie smirked down at her old friend Chris. She saw Randy and John beat a hasty retreat she nodded to Shawn and Sid to follow them. Once they were gone she let Chris out of the sleeper hold.

“Joanie! When’d you come back!” Chris hugged her tight. Joanie chuckled as she pulled out of his arms feeling the possessive glare on her back.

“This morning.” She said as Hunter and Stephanie came over and pulled her in their arms. She shivered as Stephanie ran a possessive hand over her stomach. Hunter pulled her in for a very electrifying kiss.

“Back off Jericho!” Stephanie hissed. Chris did a hands up gesture. 

“She’s yours I get it!” Joanie rolled her eyes as she was let go. 

“Ninth Wonder Protection Agency?” Ron Simmons asked her with a chuckle as he and his lover JBL came up.

“Spur of the moment idea, I didn’t mean to rip off the ‘APA’!” She apologised to her friends who still ran a mean poker night. 

“Only if Ron can join in. I still feel bad about not standing up for you, when you were ‘fired’.” JBL pulled his lover’s wrist up and placed a kiss on it. 

“You know I needed the time off, I’m not as young as I used to be.” Ron told his lover with a smile. 

“Yes Ron is welcome to join in if he wishes, you to John perhaps you could offer advice on making our finances grow!” Joanie knew she played right to the man’s ego.

“I’ll help out off screen as I’m not a member of RAW., by the way a Jessica and Makayla Jones are arguing with security.” JBL had a small smile on his face.

“We’ll handle it thank you.” Stephanie said as they broke apart and headed towards security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shawn muse whispers his demands in my ear*: Whoa there Shawn! do they even wanna share?
> 
> *Shawn muse smirks sexily*: You know I'm the sexiest cat around! You can make them share!
> 
> *Bret and Cena muse enamored by the sexy smirk*: Sharing is...wait what did we almost agree too.
> 
> *me smirking*: toys!....
> 
> *Randy muse whispers in other ear*: Only if Batista muse agrees! You know he doesn't bottom!
> 
> *Batista muse grabs Randy and runs off with him*
> 
> Muses! Oi!


	6. Chapter 6

Vince knew he shouldn’t air these two promo’s next Monday, or even let the storylines play out like that. His father never would’ve, and the board will be on his ass. But! Hell if daytime soap operas can get away with having gay and lesbian storylines, then so could he. 

“That’s better than my ‘Hot Lesbian Action’ idea!” Eric crowed as they watched Randy ‘reintroduce’ Joanie as Chyna. He had to admit it was better than the ideas he was trying to come up with. Not to mention her ‘Ninth Wonder Protection Agency’ can be an excellent way to bring back certain others. 

“Looks like trouble!” Eric pointed as they saw the ‘APA’ come over to Joanie, Hunter and Stephanie. They got closer to hear them congratulate her on being back, and giving her their blessing for her ‘APA’ ripoff. He’ll call Ron and Joanie in his office later to see if Ron wanted to comeback full time as a wrestler. 

“I’ll take care of it!” He told the ‘APA’ at the same time his daughter did.

“Go get ready for your promos!” He told the three, hoping they won’t turn them into another almost porno. 

“Alright dad!” Stephanie pouted as they split up, Joanie went to Randy’s lockerroom, and Hunter and Stephanie to Evolutions. 

“Lead us to them.” Eric told them as we headed to where the commotion was.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn most certainly didn’t whimper when he was shoved against the wall of the WWE Champions lockerroom by a very horny John Cena. He was amazed to feel himself getting hard again.

“It’s not nice to tease Shawn!” John growled as he held his hands up against the wall by his head. Instead of being frightened it turned him on even more.

“John we don’t have much time!” He gasped as John took his lips in a searing kiss that set his blood on fire. That firm body rubbed against his sensitive nipples. He didn’t have time to change into his other HBK shirt.

“I have just enough time to get a taste Shawn!” John growled as he nibbled his way down his neck, sending pure pleasure down his spine. “John!” Shawn panted as that tongue licked it’s way down his chest ignoring his nipples. John’s hands let his go as they undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

Shawn’s hands gripped his shoulders as John pulled out his now aching cock. He trembled like a green virgin as John softly petted it before John’s mouth descended on him. “Jesus!” He cried as that hot, wet mouth deep throated him without issue.

His hands clenched Johns head trying not to fuck himself in that tight, hot heat. When John worked his clever tongue all around his shaft as he bobbed his head, Shawn knew he wasn’t going to last long. But when he felt a clever digit circle his pucker lightly before plunging in he barely had time to shout “John!” Before he came hard down that throat. 

____________________________________________________________________________

John enjoyed his tasty treat as he nursed that softening, delicious shaft of all the cum he could. For his first blow job in several years, he was proud of the fact he could make his idol come undone in under five minutes. Slowly he let the shaft out of his mouth with a wet pop. He chuckled as he redid his idols jeans and placed light kisses up the blissed out man’s stomach.

Once he reached that long neck he sucked a patch of skin into his mouth and sucked hard. “John!” Shawn croaked, he nibbled up to one of his earlobes. “Who gives a better blow job?” Before he sat down, ignoring his own aching hard on. He was blessed with impeccable self control, except when he’s caught off guard with sexy blonde haired, blue-eyed devils.

He pulled the still blissed out older man onto his lap and nuzzled his head into the mans neck, feeling him shiver. He ignored the fact that Randy looked like he wanted to join them. 

“Damn!! That was hot!” Randy growled as he sat a scant few inches from him. John noticed the ‘pole’ in his best friends pants. Before he could tease his friend or offer to help with his ‘situation’; a knock came at the door. Sid opened it to reveal Joanie whose eyes zeroed in on the blissed out man on his lap, then on Randy.

“You might want to kill your Hard on Randy, Vince went to go get our special guests for tonight.” John saw the delighted grin on Randy’s face as his erection shrunk down to nothing. Reluctantly he set Shawn down on the bench next to him.

“Get me my extra shirt please?” Shawn asked him. He chuckled as he went over to Shawn’s Duffel and pulled out his spare HBK shirt and tossed it to him. 

“Thank you!” Shawn then slipped the shirt on over his head.

The door opened and in walked Vince and Bitchoff followed by a petite blonde woman whom he had to guess was Jessica; whom was listening to JBL giving her financial advice along with a business card. Followed by Hart and Batista who had a giggling child on his shoulders hanging onto her every word. Finally Ron, Mark and Jeff brought up the rear with gift bags in their hands. He growled at seeing his rival for Shawn’s affections, but the sharp elbow to the ribs from his possible lover warned him to be on his best behavior. 

“Mista Wandy! Someone was mean to Mista Dave!” John chuckled as Batista crouched down so that the adorable girl climbed off his shoulders and ran to his smirking friend.

____________________________________________________________________________

Randy’s heart fluttered seeing his future mate interact with children always got him this way. He felt the tension in the air with both his best friend and Bret Hart in the same room. But he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Shawn elbowed his friend in the ribs.

His attention turned to the adorable child with a brow raised at her words. Inwardly he growled at the thought of anyone being mean to his mate. He listened as she explained the relatively harmless prank and relaxed at the smug smirk on Joanie’s face.

“They weren’t really being mean Makayla, it’s really a harmless joke. We wrestlers are a playful bunch, it’s not unusual for things to go missing from our lockers. Normally they return by the end of the night.” He explained as simply as he could without babying her too much. Besides he always loved seeing his future mate in his ring attire. 

Makayla frowned for a second then brightened up as she toddled off to Shawn who smiled his megawatt smile that never failed to charm anyone ever exposed to it. Shawn listened as she rattled off her favorite match from the man.

“The Iron Man match why?” Neither of the men really list the iconic match as one of their favorites.

“Because it’s rare for most matches to last more than twenty minutes. That both of you lasted that long without scoring a pinfall or submission in that time limit proved without a doubt that you both were the best in the business at the time!” Jessie was beet red as she explained what apparently was her favorite match as well. 

“Well said Miss Jones. That was one of my favorite matches to commentate. I suggested the idea for that match to Gorilla, so that it’d put to bed the rumors and speculation that both young men weren’t legitimate superstars.” Vince reminded everyone that he was still in the room. 

“I thought it was to punish me for wanting to take time off as my contract was set to end shortly after?” Bret smirked at Shawn who gave him a heated stare. 

“Well we’ll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you both.” Vince gave both girls his most charming smile before he left with Bitchoff in tow.

They spent the next hour regaling both girls with tales of some of the backstage stories that were clean enough for young ears.

“Would you two like to hang out with us as we get ready for the show?” Jeff asked as he smirked at them, and elbowed his lover in the side.

“We’d love it! As much fun as it is hanging out here, we did come to enjoy the show.” He tried not to pout as he rather enjoyed having the young tot around. His back was beginning to ache, he needed to put the Icy Hot cream on his back to see if it worked as well as the commercials claimed. After they all signed the merchandise in the bags the two blondes paused at the door. 

“We will be back to say goodbye before we leave.” Jessie said then followed Mark, Jeff, Ron, and JBL out the door. Once the two girls left tension increased tenfold.

“What are you doing here!” John growled at Dave and Bret who sneered at him.

“It’s a free country Cena!” Bret growled. Dave however turned his intense eyes on him, a burning look in them told him that had they been alone he’d be thoroughly fucked. Normally that wouldn’t be a bad prospect, but he didn’t want to set a bad precedent with his almost lover. Besides he needed to make Dave work for his affection.

“Ya’ll go outside if you want to fight!” Sid growled from his spot by the door.

“I’ll leave it to you Sid, I need to see what Hunter and Stephanie have planned for our porno...I mean promo.” Joanie chuckled at her own pun as she nodded to Sid on her way out the door.

“Well boys I’m heading back to my room for the night! I find myself quite worn out!” Shawn purred as he leaned in and whispered something in John’s ear, before apparently giving it a bit more thought and pulled Bret in for what was apparently a heated kiss. He heard his friend’s growl and knew he was going to have the double room to himself tonight. 

After Shawn pulled back he slipped what looked like a room key into the legends hand. “I’ll see you both later!” Shawn grabbed his duffel and was out the door with Sid following behind. 

“Randy..” John looked him in the eyes, Randy knew what John was asking him silently. “I’m fine for the night, just gonna watch a movie when I get back to the room.” Knowing that he wasn’t going to be alone.

“Are you sure?” John asked suspiciously. Randy rolled his eyes at his friend’s protectiveness though he was happy to have it. No his friend needed to be with Shawn and Bret no doubt tonight. He had an inkling what Shawn was planning for those three.

“Yeah…” John searched his eyes and reluctantly nodded as he reached in his Duffel, grabbed a tube of cream; tossed it to him and followed Sid out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

After Bret left out of the champions locker room, Dave closed and temporarily locked the door. The tension in the air between them increased as his eyes locked with the icy-blues of his mate...future mate. Intense encounters aside, he knew that Randy was no where near ready to consider being his mate. Not after the callous, yes he can admit now he was extremely unfair to him, way he treated him. No he had a lot to make up to him before he could ‘claim him’. 

“Dave!” Randy warned as he slowly made his way over to Randy. He knew Randy was wary of him, just last night he powerbombed him through a bench. This is the first time he’s left alone with Randy, he knew they won’t be alone for long not with Laurer protecting him. He growled at the insinuation that anyone could protect Randy better than him or from him for that matter.

“Her name is Joanie!” Randy growled, seeming to know what he was thinking. 

“I don’t care!” He snarled as he sat down beside his Randy and pulled him onto his lap so that Randy was straddling him. He took the Icy Hot cream and set it beside him. He’ll put it on Randy himself when they got to Randy’s hotel room. Their eyes locked before he pulled that smart mouth into a powerful, possessive kiss. When Randy whimpered and opened his mouth his tongue swept in to slowly map out that sensual mouth he’s fast becoming addicted too.

“Dave!” Randy’s moan went straight to his raging hardon.

“Feel what you do to me!” He growled in one perfect ear before nibbling on it, cataloging the sensual moans his mate let out as he sucked the patches of skin on his mates neck that John marked, replacing the hickies with that of his own. 

“You belong to me! No one gets to lay claim on you but me!” He snarled, his mind already planning how he’s going to get revenge on John for daring to touch what doesn’t belong to him.

Randy glared at him as he shoved himself off his lap. “I belong to me! Not you! Not John! But me!” Randy snapped. Dave growled as he stood up and got in his face.

“Is that right?” He asked a hairs breadth away from those tempting lips. His mind coming up with ways to make him want him. He can play the jealousy game too. Yeah they weren’t fooling him. Not much gets by a Capricorn. Being the wisest and coldest sign in the Zodiac is a blessing and a curse. No he’ll play his own game of jealousy with Randy. He’ll have to be careful though he wouldn’t want to go too far and lose his almost lover. No he’ll have to choose wisely who he’ll use to make Randy jealous, certainly not any of the diva’s. That ship had sailed for him after last night. 

“Well in that case I’ll just have to go where I’m wanted.” He saw the narrowing of those beloved blue eyes as he turned and unlocked the door before walking through it. He headed in the direction of Smackdown lockerrooms, knowing Randy will follow him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Joanie’s breath hitched as she walked into the Evolution locker room. Stephanie was sprawled out on a bench with her skirt pulled up around her waist and her panties around her ankles. “God Hunter!” She cried out as she gripped his silky blonde hair. Hunter was between her thighs putting his talented tongue to good use. Her thighs clenched as she remembered how he would spend hours making her cum multiple times with just his tongue. 

She gently closed and locked the door behind her. She resisted the urge to undo her pants and finger herself as she listened to Stephanies passionate cries. Hunt raised his head from her thighs and smirked at her. “You just going to watch Joanie?” 

“You might want to finish up, we’re next for our promo.” Much as she wanted to get a taste of the beautiful woman Hunter married, and she really did, she could wait til they got back to the privacy of their suite at the big Marriott. 

As if to prove her point, there was a polite knock on the door. Joanie opened it a crack to see a nervous Tim. “You’re up in five!” Joanie thanked him and closed the door so that Stephanie can right her clothes.

“Tonight loves!” She promised as she walked up to a disgruntled Stephanie and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When Stephanie moaned she slipped her tongue in and dueled that wicked tongue into submission. “You both owe me!!!” She growled against her lips as she turned and saw the burning look in Hunters eyes and knew tonight was going to be fun, kinky fun. 

“I’m going to go take my spot” She placed a fiery, yet brief kiss on Hunter’s lips; she danced out of his way as she left the lockerroom to go take her spot. She heard his growled “Joanie!” Oh yeah she knew things were going to get hot during their promo.

“You wait here for Hunter and Stephanie.” Tim told her with a blush on his face. “I’ll try and keep our antics to a ...minimum.” Though privately she doubted she’d be able to keep her hands off of them.

She sat down on the couch indicated, and picked up the issue of ‘playboy’ that had her in it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she caught her ‘partners’ out of the corner of her eyes. She listened as Tim counted down until the Cameras started rolling. “Who said you could come back!” Stephanie marched up to her, a sneer on her perfectly made up face.

“I don’t have to answer to you princess!” She ‘snarled’ as she towered over her smaller lover. She could feel the heated tension between them and knew it wasn’t all just an act.

“Watch your tone!” Hunter growled as he got up in her face. She bitchslapped him hard ‘across the face’. He sold it as if she really hit him, oh she knew she was going to pay for that one later.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do after what you and this bitch did to me!” She caught the brief wink Stephanie shot her, that told her that Stephanie knew she didn’t mean it.

“Well maybe if you gave him what he wanted he wouldn’t have had to come to me!” Stephanie sneered. Joanie fought back the wince at the unintended low blow. She saw the briefly apologetic look in her eyes before it was masked by the McMahon sneer.

“Steph that’s enough! Besides Chyna isn’t worth stressing out over!” Hunter put an arm around his wife’s shoulders, as he went to lead her away. She wasn’t going to pretend it didn’t hurt hearing those words. She caught the ‘I’m sorry’ look in his eyes. Mirrored by Stephanie’s, Vince came on scene just then a concerned look on his face.

“Is everything alright?” He asked all three though his eyes were on Stephanie. “Princess, and faithless were wondering why I’m here Vince?” She hated the way her lover’s flinched at her nicknames for them. They were going to have to have a talk when they get back to the suite. Clearly they had some more issues to work through.

“She’s here because I wanted her back, same as Hart and Eudy! And any other Superstar from the past who wants to come back! They’re good for business! Any other questions?” Vince asked looking between them. 

“None!” Hunter growled as he led her back in the direction of Evolution’s lockerroom. Really they stopped at the edge of Camera shot, watching her carefully.

“Chyna?” Vince turned his attention to her and held out his hand for a handshake, she knew something was about to change between them. She went to shake his hand but was pulled into a hug. “Welcome back! You were sorely missed by everyone!” Vince’s words brought tears to her eyes. 

Ron came over in his ‘Damn!’ T-shirt. “Damn!....What he said! If you need back up I’m your man!” Tim yelled cut just then, and thanked them for not making a near porno.

“Thank you Vince, for caring!” She meant it, she always looked up to him as a more reliable father figure in her life. “All of you are like my extended family, Now I believe you, Paul and Stephanie need some alone time!” Vince smirked at her as her face flamed scarlet.

“You know?” She asked, though part of her was afraid they’d change their mind after the promo. Vince chuckled. “Stephanie told me, I want all three of you to be happy. Now see me in my office before you leave, you as well Simmons!” Vince then headed to his office. 

She felt Ron’s hand on her shoulder. “Things’ll be alright Joanie!” She smiled up at Ron. 

“I hope so.” She rolled her eyes at the scowls on her lovers faces. 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Do you think I’m making the right choice Sid?” Shawn asked his old friend as they headed to Sid’s car. Sid chuckled as he through Shawn’s bag into the backseat of his rental car.

“Kid, only you can answer that one. You have two men panting after you. Is it wise to play them off of each other like this, to test them, probably not! Is it wise to consider taking that prick back after what he and Mark did? Definitely not!” He flicnhed at the brutal honesty from his friend, he did ask him for advice.

“But love is never wise kid, the heart wants what it wants. If John is who you want, go for it! If it’s Hart after all this time? You’d have my misgivings and my blessings, but go for it! If it’s both then only you and you alone can make it work!” He smiled as he got in the passenger seat as Sid continued as he pulled out of the parking lot of the arena.

“Just remember that those two have feelings too. I know you won’t intentionally lead them on only to kick them in the teeth. You’re not like that, you never were. So just be careful kid, for all of your sakes.” Shawn felt relieved at that, he was worrying that he was pushing too much too fast. 

“No matter how it goes kid, I’ll always be here for you.” Sid then pulled into the parking lot of the big Marriott. 

“Checking in?” The Valet asked then looked at Shawn.

“Already checked in I see.” Shawn got out of the car and grabbed his duffel from the back seat of his car. Shawn handed his keys to the valet. 

When they were in the elevator heading up to his room, it occurred to Shawn. “I’ll call Sabrina and have her pack my duffel and bring it by in a few minutes.” Sid assured him.

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted to retire to spend more time with her.” Shawn felt bad that his ‘issues’ was interfering with that. 

“Sabrina threatened me with disembowelment if I didn’t return to look after ‘her boy’!” Shawn chuckled as that sounded like her. 

“Besides I missed being around all the excitement.” Shawn smirked as they made it to the top where the ‘penthouse suites’ were. 

“It pays to have fans who ‘upgrade’ my reservations!” Being Platinum rewards member definitely comes in handy. 

“It does help when you plan your ‘orgies!’” Shawn laughed as they made it to his room and he slid his other key card in the lock.

“I don’t do orgies anymore! I’m a changed man...with a few exceptions.” Shawn flushed as he set his duffel in the living room by his couch. While he is still in ‘boytoy’ mode, he was only going to go there with his men.

“I know kid!” Sid chuckled as he inspected the penthouse for security reasons. There was a knock on his door. He opened it to see John with his duffel.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oh no he isn’t! Randy inwardly snarled as he stalked after his ‘prey’ as Dave headed in the direction of the Smackdown lockerroom. He saw a small, lithe form bump into Batista who stilled the figure. His eyes narrowed in on Dave as he kept the smaller man in his arms. He tamped down the green beast as he saw the smaller man struggle to get out of Dave’s arms. 

“Let me go now!” The figure had a raspy growl that got the attention of the Glen Jacobs who stormed over and pulled the smaller man out of Batista’s arms and got in Dave’s face. He ran over just in time as a brawl broke out. 

“Dave stop it!” he snarled as he forgot momentarily about his back as he struggled to hold Batista back as he saw out of the corner of his eyes the smaller man that he now recognized as Sean Waltman struggle to do the same. He felt his back give a sharp yank. He ignored the pain, but he felt the narrowed eyes of Dave on him.

“Keep your pet away from my lover!” Glen growled as he stopped struggling to get at Dave. Randy fought back the flush at the implications of Glen’s words. He knew it’d be the other way around….but best not to think about it.

Sean held his hand out to him. “Sean Waltman! Nice to meet ya!” Randy chuckled as he heard alot about the older guy. He shook the offered hand. “Randy Orton, Hunter’s told me quite a few interesting stories about you.” He saw the brief flash of pain in those chocolate brown eyes. 

“I bet! Bastard kicked me out of the fed!” Randy winced as he heard about that when Hunter actually had more than his normal two drinks. He wasn’t involving himself in problems that didn’t concern him. He has enough of his own to deal with.

“Come with me!” Dave snarled as he grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He saw the brief amusement in Glens eyes as he was all but dragged to the trainers.

“I’m fine!” He snapped when he really wasn’t as his lower back started to throb.

“You shouldn’t have interfered!” Dave snarled as he stopped and scooped Randy up in his arms in a ‘firemans carry’.

“I can walk!” He snapped but was really enjoying the view of that supple ass he’s drooled over the last few years was with in inches of his face. 

A mischievous idea popped into his head. His hands were free so he pulled down Dave’s trunks slightly and licked the patch of bronze hip. Dave stilled and growled lowly as a stinging smack was delivered to his ass. He whimpered in desire as he liked being disciplined.

“Behave yourself!” Dave growled as they made it to the trainers.

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica: Really muses! 
> 
> John Muse: What! Shawn deserves the Champ!
> 
> Bret Muse: Shawn is mine!
> 
> Randy Muse: Did I really need to be powerbombed twice!
> 
> Batista Muse: I will make it up to you baby!
> 
> Jessica: See what I put up with!!!! 
> 
> *Shawn muse whispers in ear* Shawn Muse: Behave Bret or she won't let me become pregnant in Bret's Heartbreaker!
> 
> AN: Just a weird story idea that popped into my head at work. I have no clue where this will go or final pairings.


End file.
